


Сейлор Сатурн: Страж Безмолвия/Sailor Saturn: Guardian of Silence (Original Russian Version)

by XJaneShepardX



Series: Sailor Saturn Guardian Of Silence (Russian/English) [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Affection, Battle, Caretaking, Character Development, Confrontations, Darkfic, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Magic, Memory Loss, Military, Mystical Creatures, Not Beta Read, Other, POV First Person, Saving the World, Science Fiction, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJaneShepardX/pseuds/XJaneShepardX
Summary: This is the original text of my fanfic (Russian)English version of this fanfic is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180005/chapters/63705841(!)All pictures and soundtracks belong to their owners(!)Действие фанфика происходит после Sailor Moon S. Сейлор Сатурн (Томо Хотару) не перерождается в ребенка, она остается собой, но впадает в кому больше чем на полтора года, а пробудившись, не помнит ни тех событий, ни других Воинов, ни даже своего имени. За время ее "отсутствия" многое изменилось: демоны то и дело появляются в разных частях мира, а правительственные организации проявляют серьезный интерес к Воинам в матросках.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Chibiusa & Tomoe Hotaru, Kaiou Michiru & Meiou Setsuna & Tenoh Haruka & Tomoe Hotaru, Meiou Setsuna/Tomoe Souichi, Tomoe Hotaru & Meiou Setsuna & Tomoe Soichi, Tomoe Hotaru & Original Character(s), Tomoe Hotaru & Tsukino Usagi, Tomoe Hotaru/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Sailor Saturn Guardian Of Silence (Russian/English) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134428
Kudos: 1





	1. Глава 1. Пробуждение.

****

Я в образе Хотару…

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxRet2Ftewo&feature=emb_logo) **

_Безграничность космического пространства, красота, восхищение… невольный страх неизвестности… Мы столького не знаем. Одна единственная обитаемая планета во всей солнечной системе, за пределы которой я почему-то не могу уйти, или не хочу… В прошлом я была человеком, двенадцатилетней девочкой… Вернее, думала, что была ею. Имелось и человеческое имя. Потом пробуждение магической силы и борьба с вселившимся в меня демоном. Что? Думаете, их не бывает? Ох, друзья, еще как бывают. Сущности из других измерений или частей галактики. И не все они приходят с добрыми намерениями. Но есть девять воинов, девять защитниц, каждая из которых является аватарой одной из девяти планет… И я была одной из них…_

__

_\- Сатурн…_

_Волевым решением я решила выступить против сил Тьмы в одиночку, исправить собственные ошибки… что не удержала в себе демона, что причинила столько боли… Папа не виноват, он думал только о том, чтобы спасти мне жизнь, он согласился принести себя в жертву, но я не могла этого допустить. Я была готова встретиться лицом к лицу с последствиями и уже смирилась… Но в последний момент кто-то пришел на помощь, однако было уже слишком поздно. Я теперь не та. Назад дороги нет. Я больше не задаюсь вопросом, что происходит на Земле, меня это не касается… Теперь я существую здесь, за пределами человеческого мира… Иногда лишь наблюдая, что происходит на планете, некогда бывшей моим домом._

_\- Сейлор Сатурн, проснись…_

_Я лечу мимо внешних планет нашей солнечной системы, каждый раз невольно поражаясь, насколько они огромны… эти газовые гиганты… и невероятно красивы. Нептун, Уран, Сатурн… Одна из самых красивых планет, единственная, у которой так четко видны кольца… Это бывшие спутники, преодолевшие предел Роша, разорванные в пыль силой гравитации огромного космического тела..._

__

_Вот впереди пояс астероидов и красный пустынный Марс с высокими горными образованиями и глубокими каньонами, а за ним должна быть Земля, но подождите… что-то… что-то… что-то не так. Вместо самой красивой, изобилующей жизнью третьей планеты от Солнца моему взору открывается нечто невообразимое и жуткое. Безжизненная выжженная дотла, горящая… Нет… Это не Земля, это не может быть Земля! Когда я пролетала здесь в прошлый раз, все было в порядке, а сейчас… Как это случилось? Что стало с людьми, животными, растениями, океанами… Нет-нет… Нет!_

__

_\- Ты можешь не допустить этого…_

_Голос… он исходит ото всюду… Но как? Из-за горизонта уничтоженной планеты выходит яркая ослепительно белая звезда, что является центром этой планетарной системы…_

_\- Просыпайся, Сатурн… Мир рассчитывает на тебя…_

_Солнце становится все ярче, ближе, горячее… Мое тело тяжелеет, но почему-то с усилением свечения тепло вдруг отступает, становится очень холодно. Сначала немеют пальцы рук и ног, постепенно холод распространяется все дальше, медленно продвигается к груди… не могу дышать… Куда-то падаю… пытаюсь кричать, но не слышу собственного голоса…_

_\- Просыпайся, Сатурн… Без тебя все погибнут…_

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGBW5KoFhfo&feature=emb_logo) **

Первый глубокий вдох дается с трудом, в глаза ударяет мощный поток белого света. Где я? Что происходит? Не могу пошевелиться. Осторожно делаю еще вдох… затем еще… Свежий воздух приятно щекочет ноздри, боль постепенно отступает, хотя тело кажется ватным, в голове туман… Чувствую, что лежу на чем-то мягком, где-то рядом раздается тихое ритмичное пиканье… Глаза удалось открыть не с первой попытки, а чтобы сфокусировать зрение, понадобилось целых несколько секунд.

Большая незнакомая комната в светлых тонах: стены от пола до середины коричневые, а дальше переходят в бежевый цвет, потолочная плитка светло-бежевая. Я лежу на кровати, несколько широкой для одного человека, руки по верх одеяла, от левого предплечья прозрачная узкая трубка тянется к стойке с подвешенной на ней капельнице, на груди тоже что-то есть под белой пижамой с короткими рукавами. Не знаю, что это, только из-под ворота в противоположную сторону к прибору справа из-под ворота тянутся провода. На висках тоже что-то чувствуется, легкое, но ощутимое, проводов никаких нет, но и потрогать пока даже не могу - руками шевелить очень тяжело.

Справа от меня огромное раскрытое окно, впускающее солнечный свет и свежий воздух, чуть покачиваются отодвинутые к бокам занавески, с улицы доносятся чьи-то голоса и звонкий повторяющийся стук, похожий на... мяч? Не знаю... Так же у окна на высокой тумбочке большой телевизионный экран, в данный момент выключен, справа в стене дверца... предположительно шкафа, так же есть еще две двери... куда бы они ни вели.

Оценив обстановку, я задалась следующими вопросами: что это за место, как я здесь оказалась и самое главное... кто я? От последнего по спине пробежал холодок, распространивший покалывания по всему телу. Накативший испуг на какое-то время заставил слабость отступить, вернув способность двигаться. С трудом приподнявшись на дрожащих руках, я сумела сесть, и тут же комната поплыла перед глазами. Зажмурившись и схватившись за голову, я невольно нащупала что-то на висках. И только возникла мысль крикнуть, как послышался звук открывающейся двери, и ко мне подбежало... судя по всему, аж несколько человек сразу. Они что-то говорили, вероятно обращаясь ко мне, но голоса их были приглушенными, и лица какими-то размытыми, все вокруг мутнело, я чувствовала, будто проваливаюсь куда-то... А потом темнота.

_\- Как-так? Вы не можете!_

_\- Доктор Томо, это серьезная ошибка._

_\- Напротив. Я спасаю мою дочь. Ей будет гораздо лучше вдалеке от всей этой магии, демонов и... от вас._

_\- Нет! Хотару - моя подруга! Не забирайте ее!_

_\- Это для ее же блага, малыш._

_\- Для ее же блага? Сэр, вы и правда так думаете? Вам не удастся подавлять ее силу вечно. Хотару – одна из нас…_

_\- И вы не смогли уберечь "одну из вас"! Довольно, решение принято, не пытайтесь мешать, или вас будут ждать серьезные последствия. Оставьте нас… Оставьте._

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iV_cze239nw&feature=emb_logo) **

Очнулась я в той же самой незнакомой комнате, но за окном уже вечер, а на потолке горят яркие лампы. Такой слабости как прежде уже нет, но все равно ощущается некая... дезориентация. 

\- С возвращением, Тару... - вдруг раздался справа мужской голос. - Прошло столько времени...

Рядом с кроватью сидел беловолосый мужчина в белом халате. Высокий, худой, острые черты лица, большие синие глаза за стеклами круглых очков... Он смотрел на меня с какой-то странной заботой, слегка улыбался, и мне тоже захотелось улыбнуться в ответ. Непонятно откуда взялось чувство защищенности и даже привязанности. Почему? Кто это?

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Что-нибудь болит?

Я нахмурилась, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Нет. Ничего не болит, только... слабость. А еще снова вопросы в голове... Все те же самые: где я, что произошло, кто я? Но только попыталась сесть, как мужчина вскочил со своего места и вернул меня в лежачее положение. Нерезко, осторожно и в то же время настойчиво.

\- Эй-эй, не так быстро. Не спеши, Тару... Все постепенно, шаг за шагом.

\- Как... - выдавила я и вздрогнула: это первый раз, когда я услышала собственный голос. Стало страшно: этот человек... назвал меня по имени? Он меня знает? - Кто вы? - Я сжала кулаки и снова приподнялась на локтях.

Мужчина, все еще стоявший надо мной, удивленно замер. Несколько секунд мы смотрели друг на друга, после чего он медленно сел обратно на стул возле кровати.

\- Тару, ты... это я - твой папа.

\- Мой... папа? – все так же тихо удивленно повторила я, снова садясь. На этот раз он не стал меня останавливать.

\- Да. Ты что... ты не помнишь меня? - в голосе этого человека отчетливо слышалась боль, будто кто-то сдавил его горло невидимой рукой. От этого у меня в груди что-то кольнуло, невольно отвернулась, чувствуя, как начинает щипать глаза. Почему? Хотелось его обнять, сказать, что все хорошо, но... я не могу. Не помню, не знаю...

\- Хотару?

Я вздрогнула. Он обращался ко мне? Возможно...

\- Это мое имя? - я снова посмотрела на него.

\- Да, - он подался вперед и взял мою левую руку в собственные ладони, - ты - моя дочь, Хотару, а я - твой папа. Не бойся, все хорошо, все позади. Скажи... ты помнишь хоть что-нибудь?

Свободной рукой я заправила волосы за правое ухо и внимательно осмотрела кисть этой же руки, не вырывая левую из пальцев мужчины. Мои руки, к левой все так же подсоединена странная трубка, от чего немного больно, гораздо меньше, чем у него, мой папа, я - его дочь... сколько мне лет? Что я должна помнить? Что закончилось? Чернота... Ничего не помню. Абсолютно ничего. От обиды нос неприятно защипало, я всхлипнула и замотала головой.

\- Н-нет... Ничего… Кто я?

Не знаю, можете ли вы представить, каково мне было… Настаивать не буду, это ужасно: не знать кто ты, что ты, зачем ты… Рядом могут быть ваши близкие, а вы не можете их принять, потому что в данный момент это чужие люди.

\- Ну-ну, ничего, - он пересел на кровать и обнял меня, - тебе больше нечего бояться. Я твой папа, я с тобой, я не дам тебя в обиду.

\- Папа… - я обняла его в ответ, все еще плача. Почему-то я верю этому человеку. Говорит, что он мой папа… и я ему верю, да. Тогда, может, я могу спросить его? Больше некому дать мне ответы. Отстранившись от человека в белом халате, я заглянула в его внимательные синие глаза за стеклами очков и, все еще держа за плечи, тихо спросила: - Пап… почему я ничего не помню? Где мы? Что произошло? Что это? – я ткнула правым указательным пальцем в левое предплечье, а затем себе на грудь, намекая на капельницу и провода, хотелось все это снять, но я не знала, как.

Ответ последовал не сразу. Сначала вы просто смотрели друг другу в глаза какое-то время, я терпеливо ждала, чувствуя, как внутри все напряглось, а он... Он будто не знал, с чего начать, словно придумывал подходящие слова...

\- Папа?

\- Мы в больнице в городе Нагоя... Тару, ты... - он отвел взгляд, - понимаешь, ты очень долго спала. Целых полтора года... точнее даже год, семь месяцев и девять дней... Пять дней назад ты пробудилась на несколько минут и... потом снова заснула... до этого момента.

Меня словно по голове ударили чем-то тяжелым, заставив мгновенно отвлечься от трубки в руке. Полтора года? Как это возможно? Разве человек может столько спать... Больница... Он думал, что я не проснусь?.. Но почему? От чего?

\- Как это может быть?.. - спросила я дрогнувшим голосом.

\- Мы с тобой жили в Токио, однажды кое-что случилось... - говорить ему было как-то странно тяжело. - Произошел взрыв... в центре города. Мы оказались слишком близко.

Я замерла на вдохе, руки сами собой сжались в кулаки. Взрыв... Я знаю, что это такое, как например осознаю, что являюсь человеком. Но... подробностей не помню. Пытаюсь представить, и все же... Мысли словно натыкаются на прочную стену.

\- Не помню... - я помотала головой и со вздохом выдавила: - Прости...

\- Ничего, главное - все позади. Теперь мы...

Тут дверь, что располагалась в стене напротив окна, открылась, и на пороге миловидная женщина в белом халате и белой шапочке из-под которой виднелись оранжевые кудри. Вместе с ней вошел темноволосый кареглазый мужчина тоже в белом халате. Возраста он был… не знаю, наверное, как папа. А папе сколько лет, интересно?

\- Доктор Томо, - мужчина кивнул папе, - мне сказали, что вы здесь. – Дальше он уже улыбнулся мне: - Хотару, рад, наконец, познакомиться с тобой лично. Я – доктор Такано, здешний главврач. Это, - он указал на женщину, - доктор Ямада.

\- Здравствуй, - кивнула та с улыбкой.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – снова спросил он.

\- Хорошо… - растерянно протянула я, и только потом спохватилась, что не поздоровалась, но было уже поздно. Хотя доктора, похоже, на это не обратили внимания.

\- Невероятно… - протянул врач, - обычно люди, находившиеся в коме так долго, первое время не могут двигаться и даже говорить… - Он усмехнулся, но как-то странно, будто своим мыслям, и заключил: - Ты действительно особенная. – Папа при этом как-то странно напрягся, но ничего не сказал. Доктор Ямада тебя осмотрит, а нам с твоим отцом нужно кое-что обсудить. – И посмотрел на папу: - Доктор Томо, вы не против?

\- Да-да, конечно. – Тот встал и сам жестом пригласил брюнета к выходу. – Тару, я скоро вернусь, не переживай.

\- Ага… - тихо выдавила я, глядя мужчинам вслед.

Они вышли в коридор, и в палате остались только я и эта женщина-врач. Доктор Томо, мелькнуло в моей голове, так он обратился к папе… Значит ли это, что папа тоже здесь работает?

Женщина же провела какие-то манипуляции: посветила мне в глаза фонариком, проверила рефлексы, сверилась с показаниями мониторов возле кровати и велела ни в коем случае не вынимать иглу капельницы из руки, пока жидкость вся в подвесном сосуде не закончится. Меня передернуло: игла?? У меня в руке игла??? Тогда понятно, откуда эта ноющая боль… Дальше она вытащила из кармана какую-то черную вытянутую коробочку и коснулась ею моего лба. Коробочка тихо пиликнула, глаза женщины удивленно расширились, и она выдохнула тихое: “Ого, какой уровень энергии…”

\- Что?.. – от волнения я поерзала на месте.

\- А? Нет-нет, ничего… - она задумчиво вновь посмотрела на свой странный предмет, - все в порядке… Скажи, ты не испытываешь каких-нибудь странных ощущений вроде покалываний где-нибудь или болей… нет?

\- Только здесь, - я честно указала на левую руку.

\- Ну это потерпи, вон – чуть-чуть осталось, видишь? – она показала на уровень жидкости. – Когда закончится, все уберем. Даже твой отец сам может это сделать.

\- Вы знаете папу? – вдруг неожиданно дошло до меня.

\- Мы вместе работаем, - последовал ответ.

После этого женщина попрощалась со мной и ушла, папа вернулся через несколько минут, выглядел он каким-то недовольным, но при мне старался вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось. Сказал только, что до сих пор поверить не может, что я больше не сплю… Через некоторое время, когда капельница опустела, он сам вытащил трубку из моей руки… Наконец-то. А вот датчики мониторов пока велел не снимать. На вопрос, когда можно будет уйти, он ответил, что рано еще об этом говорить, в ближайшие несколько дней все будет понятно.

Потом папа включил телевизор и вручил мне пульт, чтобы я сама переключала каналы. Мы посмотрели какой-то мультфильм не с начала, а когда уже стемнело, папа сказал, что мне пора спать. Вот от этого стало страшно: как, снова? Хоть уже напала зевота, и глаза сами закрывались, я все равно боролась с собой.

\- Не уходи только… - попросила я, когда он поднялся со стула.

\- Не уйду, не бойся, просто свет выключу.

Где-то щелкнул выключатель, и в комнате стало темно. Папа вернулся на место возле кровати. Какое-то время мы молчали. Его взгляд был направлен в окно, а я просто лежала не двигаясь. Интересно, а где ночью папа спать будет? Не сидя же возле меня? Неудобно и неправильно как-то…

\- Тару, не спишь? – неожиданно спросил он, отвлекая меня от мыслей.

\- Нет… - тихо отозвалась я, глядя в потолок.

\- Почему? Здесь только мы. Никакой опасности, никаких страшных демонов или плохих людей… Никого и ничего, способного тебе навредить.

\- Все равно, пап… - я повернулась на правый бок и, уставившись на незакрытые жалюзи. Демоны… Он пытается подбодрить, но мне не смешно… Совсем. Прерывисто выдохнув, я, все же, тихо призналась: - Боюсь, что если закрою глаза, то снова проснусь через неделю, месяц или опять полтора года.

\- Не переживай, - его рука в поддержке сжала мое плечо, - больше этого не случится. Обещаю тебе. Веришь?

Верю, подумала я, но все равно страшно. Так можно проспать всю жизнь... Как это со мной случилось?.. Что вызвало причину? Хочу ли я знать подробности... Папа почему-то не рассказывает, видимо ему тогда было тоже страшно... Может потом? Попозже? Главное, у меня есть папа... близкий человек... Может, и маму тоже скоро увижу? Какая она и где?..

\- Па-ап…

\- М-м-м?

Я перевернулась на левый бок лицом к нему:

\- А как тебя зовут?

В слабом свете медицинских приборов он слегка усмехнулся и тихо представился:

\- Соичи. Мое имя – Соичи.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlX6RSF1ny0&feature=emb_logo) **

Утром, когда я проснулась, папы рядом не было. Пришедшая медсестра сообщила, что он пробыл со мной всю ночь, а рано утром уехал на работу, но оставил для меня мобильный телефон с сенсорным экраном, обещал звонить в течение дня и приехать вечером. Та же медсестра показала, как устройство работает: как включить, куда нажимать и зачем, но в основном я изучала все “методом тыка”. А это даже интересно, знаете, хотя на подсознательном уровне я, вроде бы, понимаю, как работают подобные вещи.

Весь следующий день я не покидала палату, только смотрела телевизор, немного поспала, даже ела самостоятельно, чем опять удивила врачей. Пришлось вытерпеть еще несколько капельниц и уколов, но самочувствие было гораздо лучше, чем вчера. Я даже походила по палате и, можно сказать, впервые увидела свое отражение в зеркале. Когда я подошла к нему, на меня уставилась девочка-подросток четырнадцати лет… так мне сказали, день рождения у меня 6 января. У моего отражения, соответственно и у меня тоже, было бледное лицо, острые нос и подбородок, тонкие губы, большие сиреневые глаза, волосы черные до плеч, челка закрывает две трети лба… В общем, ничего примечательного, хотя не скрою, собственный внешний вид мне даже понравился.

Да, кстати, не сказала вам, я ошибочно предположила, что папа работает в этой больнице. В данном случае "доктор" не значит "врач", папа ученый, как он сказал - один из старших сотрудников научно-исследовательского института. Какого - пока не уточнил, а на все мои вопросы отвечал как-то уклончиво, говорит - позже пойму. И правда, я поняла... Позже.

Вечером приехал папа, привез мне пакет с фруктами и большую игрушечную собаку с красным бантом. Так же три платья из тех, что я носила раньше на всякий случай (удивительно, все подошли по размеру), а еще и новый мобильный телефон! Тоже с сенсорным экраном. Ого... Тот, который он сегодня мне оставил - это его старый рабочий, а современному подростку, как он сказал, нужны и современные гаджеты. Все было замечательно, но тут... я задала вопрос: где мама... Это его несколько выбило, а меня насторожило.

\- Тару, твоя мама... Она уехала... еще давно... За одиннадцать лет до... до того взрыва.

\- Понятно... - протянула я несколько разочарованно. Именно разочарованно, поскольку не помнила ее, а значит... и расстраиваться не могу. Хотелось спросить, почему она уехала и куда, но папа вдруг решил закончить этот разговор:

\- Но ничего, мы с тобой и вдвоем всегда хорошо жили, у тебя есть я, а у меня - ты. - Он взял меня за руки: - Мы - семья, Тару, это главное.

\- Да... - отозвалась я, но все равно было еще немного обидно. Уехала... от нас... Почему? Что мы такого сделали? Так хотелось ее увидеть, я ведь даже не знаю, какая она.

В течение же следующих нескольких дней мне пришлось пройти череду самых разных обследований и анализов. Например несколько раз брали кровь из вены и делали уколы в процедурном кабинете, до которого я уже могла дойти самостоятельно. Один раз около дверей ждал мальчик, который никак не мог успокоиться, все плакал, что боится, а медсестра никак не могла его утешить. Тогда я вдруг, не знаю, что на меня нашло, подошла к нему и сказала, что бояться вместе, мол мне предстоит тоже терпеть уколы, а после обняла. Как ни странно, ребенок немного успокоился, более того, мы зашли в кабинет вместе, сначала сделали укол мне, ребенок увидел, что я не плачу, а потом он уже более мужественно вытерпел свой.

\- Ты хорошо влияешь на детей, Хотару, - заметила тогда медсестра.

\- Не знаю, я не сделала ничего особенного, - честно призналась я в ответ.

Но потом у меня после этого случая спросили, не хочу ли я помочь в детском отделении? В основном там были ребята дошкольного возраста, и моей задачей было, к примеру, отвести их на завтрак, обед и ужин, поиграть с ними в разные командные игры или почитать сказку... Сначала было страшно, особенно когда я оказалась среди этих детей, не зная, что делать... как себя вести. Хорошо, одна из медсестер была рядом... первые два дня, а потом дети и ко мне привыкли.

Но обследования были каждый день, причем какие-то странные, все, кто вышел из комы, такое проходят? Например несколько раз меня приводили в комнату, не похожую на какой-либо процедурный кабинет, надевали на голову составленный из пластин шлем без каких-либо проводов, задавали вопросы... И так же показывали мне на большом экране картинки самого разного содержания: от спокойных пейзажей и радостных детей, играющих со своими четвероногими друзьями, до пожаров и взрывов, одновременно с этим наблюдая за какими-то показаниями мониторов, периодически тихо переговариваясь на своем профессиональном языке... Что бы это все ни значило, я не спорила, врачи лучше знают, что и как...

В тот момент, когда изображение переключилось на космические снимки, в голове сам собой возник образ солнечной системы... будто виденный во сне, в центре лба вдруг появилось ощущение покалывания, наблюдавшие за показаниями приборов врачи еще больше почему-то оживились... А когда возникло изображение планеты, опоясанной по экватору множеством плоских колец, я невольно вздрогнула, покалывание во лбу на мгновение сменилось теплом, и вдруг погас весь свет в помещении... Но в ту же секунду опять включился от неких, как говорили врачи между собой, "резервных источников питания". Как потом выяснилось, секундное отключение электричества произошло во всем здании больницы... Были предположения, что где-то произошел слабый подземный толчок, что бы это ни было...

Так же были беседы с психологом... или психиатром? Пожилой мужчина с залысинами, в квадратных очках разговаривал со мной в присутствии папы, показывал фотографии города, где мы жили, задавал вопросы... Папа считал, что лучше для меня сейчас сосредоточиться на настоящем и будущем, чем копаться в воспоминаниях. Не знаю, почему тот врач тоже принял его точку зрения, а я... Мне не хотелось расстраивать папу, судя по поведению, ему и самому очень неприятно вспоминать прошлое... Видимо случилось нечто очень плохое... Но все же, что именно?

Через восемь дней врачи приняли решение, что меня можно отпускать. По их словам не осталось никаких даже намеков на то, что я так долго спала... Честно говоря, я рада, все эти обследования очень пугают, знаете... Чувствовала я себя очень даже хорошо, что удивило папу: он сказал, до комы я была очень... в общем, часто болела, а еще у меня случались приступы... Не помню, к сожалению, ничего из этого. А может быть и к счастью. Хотя меня и предупредили, что первое время могут случаться галлюцинации вроде каких-нибудь звуков или снов, а так же и ощущений. Каких - уточнять не стали, якобы у каждого это по-разному.

Так вот, в то утро папа сказал, что домой мы поедем, когда у него закончится рабочий день, он заберет меня вечером. По его словам, папа - ученый, работает в каком-то научном институте, руководит многими проектами... не уточнял правда, какими, но обещал скоро взять меня с собой к нему на работу. Вот будет здорово!

В тот день мне уже не нужно было проходить никакие осмотры, и меня попросили просто присмотреть за младшими детьми в соседних палатах: сводить на процедуры, поиграть, сводить на обед, почитать им перед тихим часом... Ребята, что удивительно, вели себя послушно, особо не шумели, нигде не бегали, ничего не ломали. Когда папа и смотрящая за детьми медсестра вошли в игровую комнату, я как раз играла с тремя девочками в куклы, остальные занимались другими игрушками.

\- Хотару, вот и я, - папа приветливо вытянул руки ко мне.

\- Эй! - я подбежала, и мы обнялись.

\- Ну что, домой?

\- Да. Только вещи заберу. - И подошла попрощаться к девочкам: - Что ж, мне пора. Увидимся еще.

\- Хотару, приходи в гости! - воскликнула одна из малышек.

\- Да-да! - добавила другая. - С тобой весело!

А третья девочка просто обняла меня, еле сдерживая слезы. Я погладила ее по спине, тоже чувствуя в груди неприятное покалывание от расставания, но... Надо. Мне хочется идти с папой, увидеть наш дом, начать жить. Этих девочек со временем выпишут из больницы как меня, и все у них будет хорошо. Может, мы еще увидимся.

Выйдя с папой из игровой комнаты, я побежала в свою бывшую палату этажом выше, чтобы забрать рюкзачок с вещами, которых было немного: умывальные принадлежности, два сменных платья и мягкая игрушка - собака, что папа подарил мне на следующий день после пробуждения.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DARPcB11hbk&feature=emb_logo) **

Кровать уже застлана, все убрано, и палата готова к приему нового потенциального пациента, а мне пора домой. Интересно уже, какой он, наш дом? Взглянув на себя в большое зеркало, я улыбнулась своему отражению. Ну вот, можно и в путь. Лоб вдруг неожиданно опять зачесался, чему я сначала не придала особого внимания, просто потела его пальцами, а когда убрала руки от лица, то не поверила своим глазам...

...у моего отражения на лбу ярко светился фиолетовый знак в форме креста и волнообразной загогулиной в его нижней части справа. Что это... Дрожащей правой рукой я дотронулась собственного лба, мое отражение сделало то же самое левой рукой. В месте прикосновения кожа была гораздо теплее, но не успела я еще больше испугаться, как по зеркалу пошли волны, и вдруг за ним образовалась чернота, а на меня смотрело мое более взрослое отражение, в бело-фиолетовом костюме и с золотой диадемой на лбу.

С визгом отшатнувшись, я невольно плюхнулась на пятую точку, и в эту же секунду зеркало опять стало прежним. Трясясь с головы до ног, я несколько секунд пялилась уже на свое нормальное отражение, пытаясь осознать, что случилось. Любопытство, все же, взяло верх, и я, переместившись на колени, подползла к самой зеркальной поверхности, поднесла к ней дрожащие ладони, опасаясь, что может случиться еще что-то, но тут послышались шаги у двери, и голос папы заставил меня отдернуть руки.

\- Тару, что так долго? - дверь открылась, при виде меня он остолбенел: - Ты что делаешь на полу? - Папа подскочил и сел рядом на корточки: - Что случилось? Посмотри на меня, - он обхватил мои плечи, - голова не кружится?

\- Н-нет… - бросила быстрый взгляд на зеркало, но там будто ничего и не было. Как это папе объяснить? Наверное, мне показалось. – Просто споткнулась. – Я встала с пола и отряхнула подол платья. – Все хорошо, пап. Я готова идти.

\- Ну хорошо... - сдался он и тоже выпрямился.

Подскочив к кровати, я схватила рюкзачок и набросила лямки на плечи, потом взяла свою новую игрушечную собаку и кивнула папе. Он придержал для меня дверь. Перед выходом я еще раз оглянулась на зеркало в палате, но больше никаких странностей оттуда не последовало. Показалось… правда же? Мне просто показалось.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56tvDcuge4E&feature=emb_logo) **

Погода стоит просто замечательная! Папа говорил, сейчас заканчивается май, так что впереди самое теплое и солнечное время года. Он даже пошутил, мол хорошо, что я проснулась сейчас, было бы обидно первой встретить увядающую осеннюю природу, переходящую в холодную зиму. На лифте мы спустились не до первого этажа, а до подземной парковки, где, пройдя несколько автомобильных рядом, папа остановился и указал на черную спортивную машину, практически сверкающую в свете потолочных ламп.

\- Ну, вот и мы.

\- Ого! - невольно восхитилась я. - Как красиво!

\- Спереди или сзади хочешь ехать? - папа открыл правую переднюю дверь.

\- С тобой рядом! - я быстро юркнула на переднее сидение слева от него.

\- Пристегнись, - велел он, заводя мотор. Я послушно защелкнула ремень безопасности, и мы выехали. Но не домой. Папа спросил, есть ли у меня желание покататься по городу, погулять в парке аттракционов или просто пройтись вместе с ним по аллеям вдоль прудов... Однозначно, ответ - да! Я много в жизни пропустила и забыла, пора наверстывать упущенное.

Какое-то время мы ездили по красивому и чистому городу, зашли в торговый центр, далее наш путь лежал в лунапарк, где мы часа два катались на разных аттракционах... да-да, папа тоже со мной катался. На некоторые карусели меня вообще не пустили - они только для взрослых. Жаль. Но ничего, и других было достаточно. Потом мы посидели в кафе - поели мороженого, дальше еще погуляли, папа купил мне большой воздушный шар в форме дельфина. Потом я опять перед тем, как ехать домой, попросилась на горки, еще раз прокатиться. А когда садилась в кабинку, увидела, как папа неподалеку разговаривает с какой-то женщиной и ее двумя детьми... Кто она, не знаю, но... судя по папиному поведению, он с ней знаком. Когда я вернулась к нему, незнакомки и ее детей уже рядом не было. На мой вопрос, кто это был, он ответил, что просто коллега из НИИ.

Когда солнце уже спускалось за горизонт, мы доехали до жилого квартала с большими особняками и красивыми садами, оплетенными металлическими заборами. Остановились перед воротами большого двухэтажного дома, а когда те сами собой открылись, въехали на территорию. Взглянув на коттедж, который папа обозначил как: "Добро пожаловать домой!" - я невольно выдохнула в голос. Белый огромный с покатыми темными крышами... в саду есть открытый бассейн! И живет здесь только папа, ну а теперь еще и я!

Внутри особняк оказался просторным и светлым: большая прихожая, несколько комнат, кухня, ванная комната, папин рабочий кабинет... И все по-современному, много всякой разной техники. На втором этаже три спальни, две ванные, библиотека... Моя комната оказалась светлой и просторной, с большой кроватью и громадным панорамным окном от пола до потолка, шторы зеленые, стены светло-бежевые, Справа от входа шкаф для одежды с зеркальными створками, у противоположной кровати стены - место для учебы: большой письменный стол и компьютер, рядом две высокие книжные полки. В левом углу около окна несколько коробок.

\- Нравится новая комната? В нашем бывшем доме твоя старая была гораздо мрачнее, и я подумал...

\- Это здорово... - сцепив руки, я с искренней улыбкой огляделась. - Спасибо, пап! - И, подскочив, крепко обхватила его руками за талию. Папа от неожиданности вздрогнул, но тоже обнял меня в ответ. - В тех коробках, - когда мы отпустили друг друга, он указал на картонные ящики в углу, - твои старые игрушки и еще кое-какие вещи. Я ничего не трогал, думал, ты сама разберешься, что к чему.

Я молча улыбнулась, и мы дальше вместе пошли снова на первый этаж.

После ужина мы с папой еще какое-то время смотрели телевизор в гостиной на первом этаже. Он сидел на диване, а я расположилась на полу перед экраном. Оказывается, за домом и садом присматривают несколько человек, раз в определенное время приходят убраться, полить растения и так далее. До моего появления здесь папа жил один, и большую часть времени проводил или на работе, или в больнице со мной, у него просто не было времени, сил и желания на все остальное.

Сейчас по новостному каналу показывали сюжет о каком-то бедствии в городе Саппоро на острове Хоккайдо. Крупным планом были показаны завалы, из-под которых спасатели выносили раненых, репортер что-то говорила за кадром, но мое внимание больше в тот момент было направлено на визуальный ряд.

\- Что там произошло? - взглянув на папу, я заметила, как он почему-то напрягся.

\- Не знаю. Землетрясение, вероятно. Они в наших краях случаются часто. - Он вдруг поднялся с дивана и пошел к выходу из комнаты, на ходу обернувшись, предупредил мой немой вопрос: - Извини, сейчас вернусь - надо сделать один звонок по работе, только что вспомнил...

Я кивнула и снова уставилась в телевизор. Землетрясение - это как? Потому что перепуганный и с перевязанной головой мужчина в кадре говорил о каких-то огненных сущностях, что появились прямо из воздуха. Потом показали кадры любительской съемки, но все было размыто, какие-то вспышки, грохот, крики, пыль и летящие камни. Боже, надеюсь, у нас такого не произойдет...

Вернувшийся папа предложил посмотреть что-нибудь другое и переключил канал. Я спорить не стала, но про себя отметила, что надо будет почитать об этих событиях позже в Интернете. Очень уж это странно.

Уже перед тем, как ложиться спать, я решила-таки посмотреть, что лежит в тех самых коробках в левом углу около окошка. Их было пять: три больших, одна поменьше и еще одна - самая маленькая. Взяв как раз ее, я обнаружила внутри какие-то книги и альбомы с фотографиями. На большинстве были папа и я, а так же какие-то люди в белых халатах, вероятно ученые, папины коллеги, потому что на заднем плане было видно какое-то техническое оборудование... Интересно, чем, все же, папа занимается?

Ближе к концу заполненной части альбома стали появляться еще люди, причем в компании со мной. Компания девочек-подростков, вероятно чуть старше меня. У трех из них были такие длинные и шикарные волосы, что я с неким сожалением провела руками по своим до плеч. Может, тоже начать отращивать? Папа сказал, что за последние полтора года "спячки" мои волосы отросли примерно на длину его среднего пальца. Одна из этих девочек, блондинка, носила два пучка, от которых хвосты продолжались аж до колен! Вот это да... Наверное, с рождения о парикмахерах не слышала. Тоже так хочу.

Фотографии с этой компанией невольно заставили меня улыбаться. Игра в волейбол (я там, почему-то, все время на заднем плане и будто сторонюсь мяча), прогулка по торговому центру, поход в планетарий... Знакомо как-то выглядят все, но, стоит только подумать, когда и как мы могли встретиться, их образы тут же ускользают... Была еще на снимках одна девчонка, младше и ниже меня по росту, с ярко-алыми глазами и волосами сочного розового цвета! Как и та блондинка, эта маленькая девочка носила два пучка, только вытянутые, как огромные кедровые шишки, а сами хвостики пышные-пышные. Так вот, есть и отдельные фото, где только она... и я. Вот мы в цветочном поле с венками на головах, или весело бежим рядом, держа в руках воздушные шарики, а вот одна фотография, на которой мы обнимаемся словно сестры... И на ней, на этой фотографии в самом низу написано:

_"Хотару + Малышка = дружба навечно!"_

\- Хотару плюс Малышка... Кто это - Малышка? - вопросила я сама у себя. Что это значит? Это моя... моя подруга? Из той части жизни, которую я забыла? Странное имя, или это прозвище... Надо спросить завтра у папы, может, он знает... Вдруг, можно как-то связаться с этой девочкой? Если она меня знает. Мы такие счастливые на этом фото... Обязательно спрошу завтра у папы.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZ_qhdfYKHI&feature=emb_logo) **

_Ночь... Вокруг туман... но не обычный... Он будто сконцентрирован по обе стороны от извилистой дороги, что раскинулась передо мной, и сам путь лишь слегка скрывается под серебристой дымкой. Над головой тяжелые свинцовые тучи переливаются вспышками электрических разрядов, дует сильный ветер, но... густой туман почему-то не рассеивается._

_\- Хотару!!! - разносится эхом чей-то детский визг. Я оглядываюсь по сторонам, пытаясь понять, кто меня звал, но рядом никого нет._

_Вперед... Почему-то надо идти вперед. Не могу понять, не знаю, что меня ждет, но так надо... Делаю шаг, еще один, и еще... За мной будто наблюдают... они невидимы или же прячутся в клубах тумана..._

_\- Не приближайтесь! Это Сейлор Сатурн - воин разрушения!_

_\- Мессия Тьмы..._

_\- Когда Сатурн пробудится, наступит конец этому миру._

_Идти становится все труднее, с каждым шагом будто новые и новые иглы страха пронизывают мое тело, хочется развернуться и бежать прочь, но я все еще пытаюсь бороться с этим, хотя испуг и сомнения постепенно начинают брать верх._

_\- Когда все закончится, я тоже буду уничтожена…_

_\- Нет!_

_\- Сатурн, не делай этого!_

_\- Хотару!!!_

_\- Папа?.. – меня пронзает дикая боль. С криком падаю на колени и внезапно понимаю, что не могу пошевелиться._

_Голоса в тумане все громче, волны эмоций накатывают одна за другой, я не могу уже понять, где мои чувства, а где чужие…_

_\- Я - Страж, что несет Смерть ради Возрождения…_

_…кричу от боли, страха и безысходности… Нет сил больше это терпеть… Помогите… кто-нибудь… пожалуйста…_

_Но внезапно туман рассеивается, вместе с ним уходят и грозовые тучи, а над головой в звездном небе появляется огромная светло-желтая сфера, сплюснутая у "полюсов", с коричневыми полосами параллельно экватору... и опоясанная системой широких плоских колец. Планета Сатурн... здесь? Так близко? А прямо передо мной, повернувшись спиной, стоит девушка... Ростом на голову выше, волосы таких же длины и цвета как у меня, одета в... короткое бело-сиреневое платье, на поясе большой бордовый бант, на руках белые перчатки до локтей с фиолетовой кромкой, на ногах фиолетовые сапожки до колен. В руках она держит нечто похожее на посох с большим белым серпом на конце – Глефа Безмолвия... Откуда я это знаю?.._

_\- Здравствуй, Хотару, - заговорила она, не оборачиваясь, - я ждала тебя._

Я невольно остановилась. Голос... это мой голос! Девушка поворачивается ко мне лицом, и на нее падает луч света от гигантской планеты над нами. У меня перехватило дыхание: это мое лицо! Только некое наличие сверкающей косметики делает его более строгим... На груди у девушки такой же большой бордовый бант, в ушах длинные белые серьги, а на лбу некое подобие диадемы с бордовым камнем в центре. Она приветливо улыбается, но мне в ответ этого делать почему-то не хочется, более того, я в ужасе невольно делаю шаг назад. Кто она? Почему так на меня похожа? Что ей нужно?

\- Кто ты?! - кричу я, сжимая кулаки. Подождите-ка, я видела ее в зеркале! Тогда она появилась всего на секунду, но теперь, воспроизводя в памяти те события, могу точно предположить, что это она...

\- Не пугайся, Хотару, я - твой друг, твой самый близкий друг во всем мире. Я - это ты.

\- Ч-что...

\- Сейчас ты не помнишь, но со временем осознаешь. Осознаешь и примешь свою истинную сущность... Вспомнишь, кто ты есть. Я могу лишь надеяться и молиться, что это произойдет до того, как мир поглотит Хаос.

\- Я не понимаю... - ее слова меня совсем сбили с толку.

Она грустно вздыхает и медленно подходит ко мне почти вплотную, держа свой странный посох в правой руке. Подносит левый указательный палец к моему лбу, я вижу перед собой фиолетовую вспышку и чувствую, как в месте прикосновения концентрируется приятное тепло. Глаза невольно сами закрываются, на меня накатывает необъяснимая слабость.

\- Грядет большая беда, Хотару, которую сможешь предотвратить только ты... – ее голос становится все тише, и очертания тают в сгущающемся мраке. - Тебе предстоит узнать, на что ты способна... и на что готова ради спасения человечества...

 **[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCiD8evy7EY&feature=emb_logo) **

…ради спасения человечества… спасения человечества…

Я резко села в своей кровати, дыша так, будто только что бежала изо всех сил куда-то... или от кого-то… Меня била крупная дрожь. Что это было, сон? Всего лишь сон… От нахлынувшего страха даже не сразу обратила внимание на ощущение в центре лба: приятное тепло и покалывание, сконцентрированное в одной точке, отдающее слабым фиолетовым светом, а стоило поднести палец, как на его кончике возникало странное напряжение, которое исчезало, стоило только убрать руку подальше. Что это?

С замиранием сердца я откинула одеяло, сползла с кровати и на нетвердых ногах дошла до зеркала. Фиолетовое мерцание слабо освещало комнату, будто у меня во лбу горел фонарь. Взглянув на себя в зеркало, я невольно ахнула: на меня смотрело собственное перепуганное отражение, а на лбу сиял тот же самый непонятный символ: крест с загогулиной снизу. Он светился так еще несколько секунд, а потом исчез, будто его и не было вовсе, чувство напряжения тоже пропало… Зато теперь накатила слабость от испуга. Только что опять случилось нечто, которое я никак не могу объяснить. И это уже точно не сон… Было сильное желание позвать папу, но страх его предполагаемой реакции заставил меня передумать. Да и как ему объяснить? Скажет, что это просто кошмарный сон, скорее всего. Или назад в больницу отправит? Нет… этого не хочу. И все же…

\- Что это значит?.. – почти одними губами прошептала я, садясь на колени и глядя на свои ладони, а затем обратилась к своему отражению: - Что происходит?..

Пусть это будет просто галлюцинация из-за долгого сна, затянувшегося больше чем на полтора года. Меня предупреждали о возможных временных ночных кошмарах. Наверняка это оно и есть… и скоро пройдет. Правда ведь?

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Heart of Darkness OST - Main Title; (сон Хотару о космосе)

2) Dreamfall Chapters OST - The House of All Worlds; (пробуждение и голоса)

3) Most Beautiful Music: "Eternity" by Franck Barré; (встреча с отцом)

4) TES 4: Oblivion OST - Sunrise Of Flutes; (адаптация Хотару в непривычном мире)

5) Nehrim At Fate’s Edge OST – Breath; (странное отражение)

6) The Little Mermaid OST - Part of Your World Karaoke; (путь до дома)

7) Nehrim At Fate’s Edge OST - The Woods; (новый дом)

8) Life Is Strange OST Episode 2 Out Of Time - Track 6; (другой сон, встреча с собой)

9) Nehrim At Fate’s Edge OST - Dark Echoes (Хотару снова видит на себе метку Сатурна)

**По зодиакальным характеристикам из всей девятки я - Рей, а по восприятию скорее...**


	2. Глава 2. Новые открытия.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXFAGxa-MN4&feature=emb_logo) **

Какое-то время я еще внимательно вглядывалась в свое отражение, опасаясь вновь увидеть это странное фиолетовое свечение на лбу… но ничего не происходило. Было страшно, я не могла понять, что происходит. Тогда в больнице мне показалось… вернее я думала, что показалось. Но вот скажите, если несколько раз человеку “кажется” одно и тоже, это просто навязчивая галлюцинация или же необъяснимый волшебный знак? Магии не существует. Вернее она есть в фильмах, книгах, компьютерных играх… в общем, в человеческом воображении. Но чтобы такое происходило на самом деле… Нет, сомневаюсь.

\- Что это значит? – растерянно спросила я у зеркала, но отражение глядело на меня с таким же недоуменным видом.

Сразу возникла мысль бежать к папе и все ему рассказать… Возникла, но пропала, стоило мне только схватиться за ручку двери своей комнаты. Что я ему сейчас расскажу? Никакого светящегося знака на лбу больше нет… На всякий случай я снова подскочила к зеркалу и дрожащей правой рукой убрала челку. Как объяснить? Мне приснилась какая-то странная ерунда, и после я обнаружила… это? Будто это была магия какая-то. Но… магии ведь не существует… в реальном мире. Наверное. Вероятно, это просто опять привиделось, все последствие полуторагодовой комы. Пройдет. Я решила снова лечь в постель, завернувшись в одеяло практически с головой. Хотелось спать, хотелось рассказать папе, хотелось, чтобы всего этого больше не было. Мне это не нравится. Очень не нравится. В конечном счете, несмотря на испуг, все же получилось заснуть, больше этой ночью кошмаров не было.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1J2YIA9ZhM&feature=emb_logo) **

Утром я проснулась примерно без тринадцати девять, гораздо позже обычного. Вероятно сказалось ночное потрясение. Когда я вспомнила об этом, то перво-наперво опять рванула к зеркалу, изучать собственный лоб, но… ничего. Да, ничего, никаких светящихся знаков или подобных вещей. Даже не знаю… Можно было бы поискать в Интернете значение этого символа, если он существует, но проблема в том, что я не знаю, как построить запрос. Нарисовать могу, а вот дальше… Может у папы поинтересоваться? Так, между делом, ни к чему это не привязывая…

Взяв со стула оставленную там вчера одежду, я пошла в ванную. Судя по приглушенным звукам телевизора на первом этаже, папа уже не спит. Ладно, я встала, встала. Хоть и позже обычного почему-то...

Приведя себя в порядок, я спустилась на первый этаж и сразу же заглянула в гостиную. Папа сидел на диване и что-то печатал на раскрытом на коленях ноутбуке, а телевизор был включен просто так, для фона. Мне пришлось пройти до середины комнаты и негромко поздороваться, чтобы привлечь внимание папы.

\- О, эй! - он закрыл ноутбук и положив его рядом, встал с дивана. - Прости, не слышал, как ты вошла. Доброе утро. Как дела? Как спалось на новом месте?

\- Немного непривычно, но хорошо, - честно призналась я, решив, все же, напрямую не говорить пока о ночном происшествии, а то мало ли что. Не хочу обратно в больницу или... еще хуже, в сумасшедший дом.

\- Ну, это дело времени, - улыбнулся папа и позвал меня на кухню: - Пойдем, ты, наверное, голодна.

Он поставил на стол две пустых тарелки и что-то засунул в микроволновку, через некоторое время вытащил оттуда емкость, в которой оказался вареный рис. Он положил порцию мне и себе, затем из сковородки на плите положил каждому из нас по куску жареной рыбы со специями. И поставил чайник на огонь. 

\- Ну как? - спросил он, когда я отправила в рот первый кусок. - Сам попытался утром приготовить... Хотя в этом и не специалист... Особенно последние полтора года дома почти не ел. Но уж должно быть лучше, чем больничная еда.

\- Не, пап, очень вкусно, - прочавкала я с довольной улыбкой, невольно признавая его правоту. Много с чем сравнивать не приходится, но вот гораздо лучше того, чем кормят пациентов... особенно недавно вышедших из комы.

Внезапно у папы зазвонил мобильник в кармане брюк. Вытащим телефон, он взглянул на экран с легкой усмешкой и нажал кнопку вызова:

\- Да, Наоми? Привет. Нет, все хорошо, я сейчас дома, с дочкой, - при этом он послал мне улыбку. - Что? Нет-нет, испытания пока отложили... Да, я слышал про сектор Н-15. Да, активность возросла до пяти единиц, это не... Погоди... - Он закрыл телефон левой ладонью: - Тару, я сейчас. - И он оставил меня доедать завтрак в одиночестве.

С какой-то стороны было обидно, будто теперь я вторгаюсь в папино личное пространство. Предполагаю, когда он жил один, ему не нужно было искать места для частных разговоров. А что такого с другой стороны? Я все равно не знаю, о чем речь, но, судя по всему, это опять по работе.

Когда папа вернулся, я дожевывала последний кусок рыбы. Чайник уже вскипел, так что я успела разлить воду и заварку по чашкам и достать из одного кухонного шкафа упаковку с конфетами. Папа сел на свое место, взял в правую руку хаси и задумчиво уставился в свою тарелку.

\- Что-то случилось? - я сложила руки перед собой и чуть наклонила голову влево, внимательно рассматривая папино нахмуренное лицо.

\- Что?.. - Он даже вздрогнул. - Нет-нет... Так, некоторые рабочие вопросы. Чем бы ты хотела сегодня заняться? У меня была идея сходить в планетарий, сегодня как раз интересная лекция о солнечной системе, что думаешь?

\- Класс! - оживилась я. Слово "планетарий" знакомо мне из прошлого, возможно я ходила туда раньше... Ну это как, например, вы не помните, что делали неделю назад в конкретное время, но точно знаете, что чашка - это чашка, дерево - это дерево, ну и так далее.

\- Отлично, - обрадовался он, - значит, я с утра забронировал нам билеты очень кстати. На шесть вечера.

\- Погоди... уже? - удивленно переспросила я, подаваясь вперед.

\- Ну да. Ты всегда любила астрономию и мировую историю в школе, поэтому я уже знал, что тебе предложить. Но про дальнейшую учебу мы потом поговорим. До лекции еще куча времени... - он посмотрел на наручные часы, затем снова на меня: - Пока как насчет того, чтобы прогуляться по городу?

\- Я только "за", - согласно кивнула я, и, когда он встал из-за стола, тут же негромко кашлянула и указала на чашку рядом с его тарелкой: - Пап, чай.

Он усмехнулся и снова сел за стол:

\- Да, конечно. Я уж привык чуть что - сразу бежать по делам...

\- Придется мне исправлять ситуацию, профессор Томо, - я не удержалась от необъяснимого доброго смеха, который тут же был подхвачен и моим отцом.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12f4g2hkchE&feature=emb_logo) **

Потом мы поехали гулять по городу. Побывали на экскурсии в замке Нагоя, а затем поехали гулять по ботаническому саду рядом с зоопарком Хигасияма. Я еще столько не ходила пешком ни разу… со времени пробуждения. Ноги устали, но настроение было хорошее. Папа меня везде фотографировал, иногда по его просьбе другие люди снимали нас вместе на папину камеру. Было здорово, погода стояла солнечная и теплая. На время я даже забыла, что хотела спросить у папы про тех подростков на фотографиях в альбоме. Вспомнила только когда мы шли вдоль водоема, в котором на катерах катались отдыхающие.

\- Можно вопрос, пап? – неуверенно начала я, продолжая идти.

\- Разумеется, - отозвался он, внимательно глядя на меня с легкой улыбкой.

Я закусила губу, потом сделала глубокий вдох и решилась спросить:

\- В тех вещах, ну что в углу в моей комнате… в общем, там был старый альбом с фотографиями, и на них были люди… - я неуверенно сглотнула, - возможно, мои друзья. Ты не знаешь, кто они?

\- К сожалению, только имена, и то не всех, - ответил он, остановившись. Я встала рядом, все еще с надеждой ожидая. Папа посмотрел мне в глаза: - Это были твои друзья… вы большую часть времени проводили на улице или дома у кого-то из них, к нам заходили редко. Ты говорила, у тех двух девочек со странными прическами одинаковые имена. Банни, кажется… Так их обеих зовут, только младшую из этих двух сестер, ты говорила, называют Малышкой…

\- Хотару плюс Малышка – дружба навечно… - внезапно вспомнилось мне.

\- Что? – не понял папа.

\- Так было написано на фотографии, - объяснила я, - похоже мы с этой Малышкой были хорошими подругами… - Выдержала паузу, собираясь с мыслями, и спросила уже тише: - Ты, случайно, не знаешь, как ее найти? Эту самую Малышку.

\- К сожалению, не знаю. – Он вздохнул и, скрестив руки на груди, посмотрел на воду. – Твои друзья часто навещали тебя в больнице в Токио, знаешь, а уж эта Малышка приходила почти каждый день. Наш переезд всех их расстроил, конечно… а я почему-то не подумал узнать, как связаться с ними… Сам был в сильном шоке после произошедшего. – Папа повернул голову ко мне: - До сих пор иногда в кошмарах снится все это…

Мне стало стыдно. Опять затронула болезненную для папы тему. Может, пока не стоит, как считаете? Не хочу делать ему больно.

\- В Интернете много информации на эту тему, - продолжил он, - почитай, если хочешь, только… не удивляйся, если наткнешься на статьи о демонах. – При этом папа как-то невесело усмехнулся. - Предположений много, до сих пор ничего не ясно, хотя прошло уже столько времени.

Я только нервно кивнула. Какое-то время мы просто стояли молча и смотрели, как по воде плавают катера, в которых сидят парочки и даже семьи с детьми. Мне очень интересно, что случилось полтора года назад в Токио, но папина реакция заставляет задуматься: а стоит ли вообще это знать, не пожалею ли я о своем желании? И жаль все же, что папа не знает, как найти моих друзей из прошлого…

После прогулки по ботаническому саду мы вернулись ненадолго домой передохнуть и пообедать, а без пятнадцати шесть вечера уже подходили к главному входу в планетарий. К слову, это на данный момент самый большой планетарий в мире, находится в городском музее науки, рассчитан на триста пятьдесят мест, и диаметр купола около тридцати пяти метров. Здание представляет собой огромный шар, как бы “застрявший” между двумя высокими стеклянными домами.

Машину оставили на автостоянке неподалеку. Я уже предвкушала себе начало лекции о космосе, папа говорил, что сейчас в планетариях установлены голографические проекторы, дающие объемное изображение, а когда-то очень давно все приходилось смотреть на куполообразных потолках.

\- А ты когда последний раз был в планетарии? – полюбопытствовала я, когда мы вышли из машины.

\- Примерно год назад мы с тобой ходили туда. - Папа посмотрел на часы, а затем вокруг, будто искал кого-то в толпе. – Лекция была о галактиках.

\- Ого… - поразилась я. – А что тогда…

\- Соичи! – позвал вдруг женский голос откуда-то сзади. Мы оба обернулись: к нам спешила рыжеволосая зеленоглазая женщина в желтом платье, ростом она была на голову ниже папы, а вместе с ней рядом шли быстрым шагом двое детей: девочка с каштановыми волосами по виду младше меня и еще более младший мальчик-блондин.

\- Наоми, - поприветствовал он, как только неизвестные догнали нас, - вот так сюрприз, не ожидал. Привет, Юми, Кацу.

\- Здравствуйте, Соичи-сан, - чуть поклонились в ответ дети.

\- А это моя дочь, Хотару, - папа положил правую руку мне на левое плечо, - Тару, это моя коллега по работе, Наоми-сан и ее дети: Кацу и Юми.

\- Добрый день, - я тоже чуть склонилась с улыбкой.

\- Рада познакомиться с тобой, Хотару, твой папа много о тебе рассказывал…

\- Да? – нахмурившись, я посмотрела на папу. Чего он мог обо мне рассказать и когда? Я не знаю эту женщину.

\- Не мог не поделиться радостью с коллегами, что моя дочь снова со мной. – И, переведя взгляд на женщину, спросил: - А вы… тоже в планетарий?

\- Эм-м-м… да. – Кивнула она. – Вот хотела детям образовательный вечер устроить, да. Решили сходить.

\- Какое совпадение, мы тоже, - папа с улыбкой почесал макушку. Женщина улыбнулась, а мы с этими незнакомыми детьми даже не знали, как себя вести. – Тогда… идемте?

Я удивленно похлопала глазами и последовала за папой. Это что было? Он как-то странно себя ведет. Подумаешь, случайно встретились… Стоп… Наоми? Папа утром говорил по телефону с кем-то по имени Наоми.

\- Не знала, что у Соичи-сана есть дочь, - от внезапного тихого голоса девочки прямо в ухо я чуть не подпрыгнула, - он никогда не говорил про тебя. Откуда ты взялась?

\- Н-не поняла?.. – я аж растерялась.

\- Юми! – строго повысила голос мать. Мы уже прошли в здание и теперь вместе с потоком других слушателей двигались в лекционный зал.

\- Что?.. – не поняла девчонка. – Я просто спросила.

\- Па-ап? – я посмотрела на него, неосознанно ища защиты.

\- Не обращай внимания, - шепнул он, - Наоми-сан несколько раз приводила детей с собой на работу, мы там виделись.

\- Понятно… - я немного успокоилась.

Лекционный зал как раз находился внутри этого “шара”, мягкие сине-красные сиденья выстроены кругами в несколько рядов вокруг огромного центрального проектора с мониторами и пультами управления. Наши места были в пятом ряду. Я села слева от папы, Наоми-сан – справа от него, а уже справа от нее расположились Юми и Кацу. Девочка все еще какое-то время подкалывала брата, а он недовольно ворчал, но никто не делал им замечаний. Я предположила, что у них в семье это нормально.

И вот все посетители расселись по местам, входные двери закрылись, свет полностью погас, и сразу же вспыхнул центральный проектор. По куполообразному потолку пошло движение белых точек, имитирующих звезды.

\- Ого! – донесся до меня голос Юми откуда-то справа.

\- …сегодня мы с вами совершим увлекательное путешествие по планетам нашей солнечной системы… - говорил спокойный мужской голос. Прямо в воздухе над проектором само собой зажглось солнце, а вокруг него начали вращаться по своим орбитам девять планет, появлявшихся одна за другой. Разинув рот от удивления, я полностью сосредоточилась на происходящем.

* * *

Что ж, теперь давайте вернемся ненадолго назад во времени, а точнее во вчерашний день. Помните тот репортаж в вечерних новостях о какой-то трагедии в городе Саппоро на северном острове Хоккайдо? Папа еще предположил, что там случилось землетрясение… Так вот, это было вовсе не землетрясение, и папа это знал… Он про многое знал, но не рассказывал мне до определенного момента. Обидно, конечно, но с другой стороны не могу сказать, что обвиняю его. Поменяйся мы местами, я бы на его месте поступила бы, вероятно, так же. Но ладно, об этом мы с вами узнаем вместе, я много чего хочу вам рассказать.

В общем, в Саппоро случилось не простое землетрясение. Это было настоящее сражение темных и светлых сил… Сначала действительно пошли подземные толчки, затем образовался разлом, из которого вылетел огненные шар диаметром примерно в три человеческих роста, и вот из него стали появляться жуткого вида существа, что просто начали сеять хаос и разрушения. Но через несколько минут с неба спустились семь сверкающих огоньков, что превратились в пять женщин, одетых довольно необычно: бело-цветные матроски с большими бантами, шестая была маленькая девочка, и еще мужчина в бело-черном костюме, черной шляпе и с белой маской на лице, за спиной развевался черно-красный плащ. Они сражались, используя магическую силу. Например черноволосая девушка в бело-красной матроске метала огненные стрелы, девушка в бело-зеленой матроске генерировала электрические заряды… Довершила дело их предводительница – блондинка с необычайно длинными волосами, одетая в бело-синюю матроску с красными бантами.

Разобравшись с нападавшими, все семеро опять превратились в серебряные сгустки энергии и взмыли в небеса под громкие аплодисменты некоторых людей. Эти неизвестные уже стали любимцами многих и настоящей костью в горле для органов правопорядка, которые считали их потенциально опасными для мирного населения. Конечно: появляются, уничтожают демонов, а потом исчезают в неизвестном направлении, оставляя после себя колоссальные разрушения. Вредили-то, конечно, демоны, но кого это волновало? 

Никто не знал, кто они, где живут, их настоящие имена… Собственно никто бы и не узнал их, даже встретив на улице в обычный день. Магия делала свое дело. Да, я говорила, что магия существует только в воображении… так вот, это оказалось не совсем так… что для меня стало позже большим открытием. Как и то, кем были эти люди, и кем оказалась я… Помню шок, что испытала, когда увидела, на что эти люди способны…

Итак, в обычной жизни – это простые ученики старшей школы. Имена девочек: Цукино Банни, Мицуно Ами, Хино Рей, Кино Макото и Айно Минако, парня зовут Чиба Мамору, и еще с ними девочка, что наполовину младше всей их компании, ее зовут тоже Банни, но все называют ее Малышкой. Есть еще трое, они держатся обособленно, однако приходят на помощь в особо сложных ситуациях, этих девушек зовут Тено Харука, Кайо Мичиру и Мейо Сейцуна. Последняя – самая старшая и опытная, как самая мудрая из девяти планет. Я сказала планет? Да, вы все правильно поняли. Но об этом позже.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGs13k9UeFo&feature=emb_logo) **

В общем, разобравшись с появившимися существами, маги в матросках тут же волшебным образом перенеслись обратно в Токио, город, в котором они живут, превратились обратно в людей в безлюдном переулке и по одному начали уходить, дабы не вызывать подозрений. После собрались в парке не очень далеко. Если кто-то и видел семь светящихся огней, спустившихся с неба, то уж точно не подумал на обычных подростков.

\- Вот это да, - вздохнула девочка по имени Ами, глядя на часы, - ну мы точно сегодня школу пропустили.

\- Теперь приходится выбирать: или учиться, или спасать мир, - Макото покачала головой.

\- Да, это уже третий раз, - Банни плюхнулась на скамейку, - мама мне точно устроит нагоняй. – И, указав пальцем на открывшую рот Малышку, тут же добавила: - Не радуйся, тебе тоже влетит за прогулы.

\- Я вообще ни слова на эту тему не сказала, - надулась та и показала язык. В ответ Банни сделала то же самое.

\- Девочки… - Мамору устало потер лоб. Ему уже так надоело их разнимать.

\- Верны своим привычкам даже во времена серьезной опасности, это хорошо. – Новый голос заставил обеих опомниться. К компании подошел высокий светловолосый парень… Точнее, это была девушка с короткой стрижкой и носящая мужскую одежду.

\- Харука? – тихо констатировала Минако.

\- Плутон послала меня, - девушка кивнула, - появились некоторые важные обстоятельства, требующие внимания. Нам всем нужно встретиться сегодня вечером, чтобы никто посторонний не услышал.

\- А что случилось? – насторожился Мамору.

\- Не здесь, слишком много посторонних глаз и ушей. – Она прищурилась и незаметно постреляла глазами, оценивая ситуацию.

\- Можно встретиться у меня, - предложила Рей, - скажем, в районе восьми вечера, всем удобно будет?

\- Надеюсь, мама не посадит меня под домашний арест, - сидящая на скамейке Банни уперлась в нее ладонями и вытянула ноги, - за прогулы в школе… Она же не знает.

\- Значит, найди способ, Сейлор Мун, - Харука сдвинула брови, - это важно. – И кивнула Рей: - Спасибо. Приедем в восемь. – И она ушла, исчезла так же неожиданно, как и появилась.

\- Что же все это может значить? – Минако нахмурила лоб. Остальные отвечали недоуменным молчанием, Малышка развела руками.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlMBgV9r2-I&feature=emb_logo) **

Вечером все они собрались в Храме Хикава, где жили Рей и ее дедушка, для обсуждения ситуации. Сейцуна, Харука и Мичиру появились без опозданий, а вот Банни с Малышкой и Минако вместе с их… говорящими кошками Луной и Артемисом… пришлось ждать долго. Они никогда пунктуальностью не отличались, а порой даже забывали что-то по несколько раз в день. Это я не о Малышке, конечно, а о двух старших девочках. Они хорошие, добрые, но… иногда…

Вся компания из десяти человек… и двух кошек… собралась за низким столом в просторной светлой комнате. Они пили чай и разговаривали вполголоса, чтобы никто посторонний не услышал. Рей еще днем предупредила дедушку, что к ней придут друзья, это было обычное дело… только тема беседы была для постороннего уха несколько странная.

\- Это становится уже опасно, - Харука задумчиво разглядывала чашку в своих руках, - мы до сих пор пока не знаем, что вызывает такую небывалую активность. А национальная гвардия нам только мешает. – Она со стуком поставила чашку на стол, заставив всех дернуться от неожиданности.

\- В их понимании – мы помеха, - возразила Ами, - но если будем стоять в стороне, жертв может быть куда больше. А сотрудничать с нами они не станут… как минимум на данном этапе.

\- Нас боятся, считают такой же угрозой, - Минако вздохнула и крепко сжала ладони: - Знаете, иногда мне уже начинает казаться, что за нами ведут наблюдение. Один неверный шаг, и все мы окажемся в какой-нибудь сверхсекретной лаборатории, где нас будут изучать до конца жизни как… - Она закусила губу и опустила голову: - Как Сатурн…

\- С чего ты взяла, что с Хотару могло такое произойти? – Банни обняла вцепившуюся в нее от страха Малышку. Харука и Мичиру исподлобья обменялись многозначительными взглядами, но смолчали.

\- Прошло больше года с тех пор, как доктор Томо настоял о переводе Хотару в больницу в другом городе, и с тех пор мы ничего о ней не слышали… - Ами нахмурилась и поскребла пальцами левую щеку.

\- До недавнего времени, - перебила Сейцуна, привлекая всеобщее внимание. На несколько секунд повисла напряженная тишина.

\- Что вы имеете в виду? – не поняла Макото. Женщина закрыла глаза и опустила голову.

\- Пи? – Малышка, наконец, отпустила Банни, полностью сосредоточив внимание на Хранительнице.

\- Это… сложно объяснить простыми словами, Маленькая Леди, - отозвалась та и уже обратилась к Банни: - Сейлор Мун, в последнее время не замечала ли ты чего-то странного в поведении Серебряного Кристалла?

\- Д-да… - Банни неуверенно коснулась броши на груди. – Чуть больше двух недель назад… Это было ночью, он стал как-то странно светиться, потом погас, и с тех пор так случается… Сегодня тоже было… до того как мы отправились в Саппоро.

\- Кристалл распознает и объединяет сущности всех Сейлор Сенши. Я сама впервые ощутила необычные пульсации в пространстве именно в то же время, периодически они повторяются. То же было и сегодня. Похоже, это знак – Сатурн пробудилась.

\- Что??? – одновременно воскликнули все пять девушек одновременно.

\- Правда? - с надеждой спросила Рей.

\- Хотару… Хотару пришла в себя?.. – Малышка дрожащими руками поставила чашку на стол.

\- Это же хорошие новости, разве нет? – вмешался Мамору.

Сейцуна согласно кивнула и опустила голову и сцепила руки, чем заставила всех замереть в напряжении. Артемис и Луна недоуменно переглянулись. Очевидно, все не так хорошо, как могло бы показаться. Харука и Мичиру тоже выглядели какими-то настороженными.

\- В чем дело, Пи? – нарушила тишину Малышка.

Та подняла задумчивый взгляд и сильнее сжала руки:

\- Хоть связь планеты с ее аватарой восстановлена, я все равно не могу определить ее местонахождение. Как будто Хотару блокирует все попытки установить связь.

\- Блокирует? – непонимающе переспросила Ами. – Но почему?

\- Этого мы, к сожалению, не знаем, у Сейлор Плутон есть только предположения, - вздохнула Харука. Мичиру молча заправила волосы за уши и кивнула.

\- Хоть сила Сатурн снова начинает проявляться, - продолжила Сейцуна, - она не понимает, что происходит и неосознанно пытается оградиться от этого. Хотару никаким образом не дала о себе знать.

\- Варианта два: или же Хотару сама не хочет быть найденной, либо она не знает, кем является, и просто не может выйти на связь с нами, - отрешенно подвела итог Мичиру.

\- Нет… - выдохнула Макото.

\- Ужас какой… - поддержала Рей.

\- Хотару потеряла память? – ахнула Банни.

\- Но как это возможно? – удивилась Минако.

\- Если так... Вероятно, это последствия комы, - Ами задумчиво наморщила лоб. – К тому же, мы не знаем, куда профессор Томо забрал ее, и что с ней было после.

\- Хотару… - Малышка шмыгнула носом и потерла заслезившиеся глаза.

\- Ей, тише-тише, - Мамору пересадил розововолосую девочку себе на колени, - мы ее найдем. – Парень обхватил ее щеки, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза: - Главное, что Хотару жива. Понимаешь?

\- Да… - тихо отозвалась та, кивая.

\- Я буду дальше пытаться установить местонахождение Сатурн, возможно, получится связаться с ней через мир снов, как только что-то выясню - дам вам знать, - Сейцуна поднялась, за ней встали и Мичиру с Харукой. – Нужно отыскать ее раньше, чем это сделают демоны… или правительственные военные.

\- Военные? - Банни невольно вздрогнула.

\- Они сейчас охотятся за всеми нами. Не зная собственных возможностей, Хотару может невольно себя выдать, и тогда... - Она замолчала, представляя себе возможные исходы один страшнее другого. - В общем, не будем спешить с выводами, главное сейчас отыскать Сатурн как можно быстрее.

Мичиру нахмурилась:

\- В социальных сетях нет никаких сведений о ней, будто кто-то… специально удалил все данные. Даже на сайте школы Мюген нет ученицы по имени Томо Хотару… информация о ее отце тоже пропала. А он ведь был директором.

\- Как-так? Почему? Кто мог это сделать? – растерялась Банни.

\- Похоже, профессор Томо и впрямь не хотел, чтобы мы отыскали его и Хотару, - задумчиво предположил Мамору. – Не могу сказать, что виню его в этом…

Минако и Макото переглянулись.

\- Почему, Пи?! – Малышка сжала кулаки и резко подалась вперед. – Это ведь ты! Ты позволила профессору Томо забрать Хотару! Мы могли их остановить! Почему?!

\- Была причина, Маленькая Леди, - спокойно ответила Сейцуна, даже не пытаясь как-то утешить рассерженную девочку, и уже обратилась к своим компаньонам: - Нам пора. - Она направилась к двери, взялась за ручку и обернулась на остальную группу: - Мы будем вести поиски, а вы пока старайтесь не привлекать к себе ненужное внимание. Подумайте о ваших родителях и других членах семей, сейчас им грозит не меньшая опасность.

И все трое ушли, оставив шестерых Сенши и Токседо Маска в полной растерянности.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGBW5KoFhfo&feature=emb_logo) **

Был уже поздний весенний теплый вечер, по всей территории Храма Хикава горели фонари, но людей на улице не было. Харука, Мичиру и Сейцуна быстро дошли до выхода и спустились по большой лестнице. До припаркованной неподалеку машины оставалось совсем немного.

\- Насчет правительства и военных… - неуверенно начала Мичиру, пока они шли к лестнице. – Ты думаешь, он действительно решился на такое после всего, через что прошел и сам тоже?

\- Нет, - Сейцуну передернуло, но женщина справилась с собой и спокойно продолжила идти дальше, - Соичи не такой. Он не станет этого делать.

\- Надеюсь, - неуверенно поддержала нахмурившаяся Харука, - но как вы помните, Хотару забирал именно правительственный самолет. Какова вероятность, что доктор Томо и впрямь…

\- Соичи любит свою дочь и не позволит проводить над ней опыты! – отрезала Сейцуна, резко остановившись. Однако секундная уверенность почему-то резко улетучилась. – Но вот убедить Хотару, что мы – враги человечества… Это куда более вероятно. – Она продолжила путь, Харука и Мичиру не отставали. Они спустились с лестницы и дошли до машины.

\- Сейцуна. Ты никогда не говорила, почему позволила тогда доктору Томо забрать Хотару, - Харука резко шагнула к длинноволосой женщине, когда та взялась за ручку двери, чтобы сесть в салон.

\- Да, - Мичиру подошла к ней с другого боку, - что произошло во время вашего последнего разговора, заставившего тебя так резко изменить решение?

\- Не здесь, - она обернулась на высокую лестницу, но никто за ними так и не вышел, - предлагаю поговорить по дороге домой, не нужно, чтобы нас услышали другие. – И, жестом заставив Харуку отойти, Сейцуна села на заднее сидение. Мичиру с недовольным видом заняла место рядом с водителем, а Харука же села за руль и завела мотор. Машина выехала на проезжую часть, и теперь можно было быть уверенными, что никто из друзей их не слышит.

\- Так что? – не выдержала Мичиру, они обе все еще ожидали ответа. Сейцуна сделала глубокий вдох и тихо выдала:

\- В тот вечер Соичи сказал, что если мы не оставим их с Хотару в покое, он раскроет наши имена Джоухоу Хонбу.

Мичиру испуганно икнула, а Харука невольно крутанула руль вправо, чуть не спровоцировав аварию. Разведывательный отдел Управления государственной обороны… У него ТАКИЕ связи есть? Хотя… учитывая то, чем он занимался раньше… Вполне вероятно.

\- Теперь понимаете? – голос Сейцуны дрогнул, в зеркале заднего вида она встретилась взглядом с Харукой. – Если бы я отказалась, то под удар могли попасть семьи других Сейлор Сенши, не говоря уж о них самих. Мне пришлось их отпустить на время… Но больше ждать нельзя. Надвигается угроза, с которой мы никогда еще не сталкивались, у Сейлор Сенши Внутреннего Круга не хватит сил противостоять этой опасности. Понадобится объединенная сила всей команды, всех Аватар солнечной системы, включая Сатурн. – И уже тише добавила: - А возможно в этот раз именно ей, а не Сейлор Мун, и придется отразить основной удар и спасти нас всех…

Ее подруги замолчали всерьез и надолго. Сама Сейцуна смотрела в окно на проносящиеся мимо городские пейзажи, снова воспроизводя в памяти и битву, и последствия...

* * *

\- ...парад планет - астрономическое явление, при котором несколько планет солнечной системы выстраиваются в одну линию относительно солнца, - вещал голос лектора, в то время как голограмма солнечной системы под потолком замерла в таком положении, что на одной прямой оказались сферы, обозначающие Венеру, Марс и Юпитер. Их так же соединила белая прозрачная линия.

\- Круто... – опять раздался рядом голос Юми.

Проекция опять пришла в движение, и лектор продолжил:

\- Самый редкий вид такого парада - когда на одной прямой оказываются все девять планет солнечной системы. Такое случалось в далеком прошлом. Предрекали этим событиям разного рода катаклизмы, даже возможное наступление конца света. - На потолке начали отображаться жуткого вида картины цунами, землетрясений, торнадо, извержений вулкана. - Но, как мы видим, человечество до сих пор живет и процветает. Однако же через полтора месяца нас ожидает крайне необычное явление, случавшееся в прошлом всего однажды, - ужасы катаклизмов исчезли, и проекция солнечной системы вновь возникла перед зрителями, только теперь в линию располагались все девять планет. - В этот раз в ряд встанет и Луна, так что в определенной части нашей планеты будет наблюдаться и солнечное затмение. – Проекторы отобразили соответствующую картину: огромная черная тень полностью закрывает собой солнце, оставляя только узкое светлое кольцо вокруг. Я невольно открыла рот от удивления, где-то спереди послышался восхищенный шепот. – В древней мифологии считается, что когда все девять планет и Луна выстроятся в единую линию, раскроются Врата царства Тьмы, и на Землю придут апостолы Шинигами, что принесут гибель всему живому… - Весь зал под впечатлением увиденного напряженно молчал, а рассказчик продолжил уже более жизнерадостным голосом: - Но это всего лишь легенды. Нас просто ожидает очень необычное астрономическое явление.

Если бы я в этот момент посмотрела на папу, то в свете проекторных лучей увидела бы на его лице необъяснимую смесь сосредоточенности и глубокой задумчивости… С чего, казалось бы? Это же просто легенды… хоть и страшные.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXlgDqZD1iU&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Мама, а правда через полтора месяца мы все умрем? – осторожно спросил Кацу, когда мы все впятером вместе с толпой других людей выходили из планетария.

\- Ну что ты, малыш, нет конечно, - улыбнулась ему Наоми-сан, - почему ты так решил?

\- Тот дядя сказал, что придут боги смерти и всех погубят.

Меня невольно передернуло. Откуда у маленького ребенка могут вообще взяться такие мысли?

\- Это просто старые сказки, - поспешила заверить я, - этот “дядя” так же сказал, что ничего не случится, просто в небе будет много… э-э-э… - на секунду посмотрела на вечерние облака, подбирая подходящее выражение, - много звезд близко друг к другу – и все в одну линию. – И с надеждой на правильное объяснение посмотрела на отца: - Так ведь, пап?

\- Да… все верно, Тару, все так… - подтвердил он и уверенно кивнул.

\- А как же демоны, которых показывают по телевизору? – не унимался мальчик. – И воины, что с ними борются?

\- Это все не по-настоящему, трусливый ты заяц, демонов не бывает, - укорила брата Юми. Папа и Наоми-сан обменялись какими-то странными взглядами, имеющими значение, понятное только им.

Дойдя до автомобильной парковки, мы попрощались с папиной знакомой и ее детьми, и направились к нашей машине, а те трое - соответственно к своей.

\- До свидания, Хотару, была рада с тобой познакомиться, - пожелала мне папина знакомая, садясь в машину. Юми и Кацу уже пихались на заднем сидении.

\- Взаимно, Наоми-сан, - я вежливо поклонилась

\- Пока, - папа с улыбкой помахал ей и жестом позвал меня за собой. Проводив взглядом уезжающую машину, я поспешила за ним.

\- Классная лекция, мне очень понравилась, - я забралась в салон на сидение рядом с водительским и закрыла дверь, папа уже достал из барсетки, - кстати, Наоми-сан очень милая... у нее муж есть? - пристегнув ремень безопасности, я посмотрела на папу с самым невинным выражением, на какое только была способна в данный момент.

Папа на это неожиданно кашлянул, будто от смущения, ключ в его руке прошел мимо скважины и чуть не выпал.

\- Это ты к чему? - не понял он. Хотя ладно, все он понял...

\- Ни к чему, просто так... - не знаю, что на меня вдруг нашло. Только что все было хорошо, а теперь как-то, не знаю, обидно, что ли...

\- Наоми - моя коллега, - папа завел машину, и мы начали выезжать с парковки, - мы работаем вместе больше года, с тех пор, как... - Он кашлянул и уже тише закончил: - С тех пор, как мы с тобой приехали сюда. Новый коллектив очень радушно принял меня, у нас у всех хорошие отношения друг с другом. - Теперь мы уже ехали по проезжей части на нормальной скорости. - Я тебя еще познакомлю с ними, если захочешь побывать на моей работе.

\- Мне бы хотелось... очень, - я нажала кнопку опускания стекол и стала смотреть в окно. Может, я и правда все как-то не так восприняла? С другой стороны... А, впрочем, неважно.

Вечер мы снова провели вдвоем: смотрели телевизор, папа показал мне на своем ноутбуке некоторые трехмерные модели взаимодействия молекул и энергетических полей, всю эту область физики я еще не понимаю, но стало очень интересно. Папа сказал, что быть может через пару недель покажет, где он работает. Так он планировал отпуск на месяц, чтобы провести это время со мной, но, раз я проявляю такой интерес к науке...

\- Буду очень рад, если моя дочь решит пойти по моим стопам, - улыбнулся он. - Когда-то ты говорила, что хочешь в будущем быть врачом... Медицинской отрасли тоже нужны ученые, способные создать что-то, способствующее увеличению продолжительности жизни людей, а так же сохранения здоровья.

\- Думаешь, у меня такое получится? - я смущенно отвела взгляд.

\- Если захочешь. Я могу предоставить тебе возможности, остальное зависит от тебя, - папа притянул меня к себе и поцеловал в макушку: - Я в тебя верю.

\- Спасибо, пап... - я обняла его в ответ, мысленно благодаря. Как же здорово, когда рядом есть человек, который вас любит, которому важно, что вы есть, который готов помочь да и просто хорошо относится. Хоть я и не помню, что произошло в прошлом, какова бы ни была причина, заставившая забыть все и всех... Я знаю, что не одна, у меня есть папа, а у него есть я.

В районе десяти вечера по телевизору закончился интересный фантастический фильм про пришельцев. После этого папа намекнул мне, что пора бы идти спать, а он хочет еще поработать над чем-то. Ладно, все равно уже зеваю... Надеюсь только, этой ночью никаких кошмаров не предвидится... В общем, пожелав папе спокойной ночи, я пошла наверх в свою комнату.

\- Не забывай, завтра в двенадцать у нас встреча с доктором Огавой, - донеслось мне вслед. - Слышишь, Хотару?

\- Да-да... - отозвалась я, уже поднимаясь по лестнице. Это психиатр, только другой, не тот, с которым у меня были беседы в больнице. Папа говорил об этом прежде, что теперь раз в неделю нужно будет к нему ездить... Зачем-то...

Лечь спать я решила не сразу. Какое-то время еще сидела за компьютером и смотрела в Интернете всякую всячину. В том числе и про взрыв в центре Токио. Были предположения, что это и впрямь магическое вмешательство, особенно сейчас… То и дело появляются сообщения о каких-то злых сущностях и добрых магах, называющих себя Сейлор Сенши… кто бы они ни были. Для многих эти неизвестные стали героями, а вот правоохранные органы не очень-то жалуют этих неизвестных. Шутка ли это? Розыгрыш? Может, кино снимают?

Но были и фотографии этих Сенши… Девушки в какой-то странной одежде, видела я уже нечто подобное… Знать бы только где… и еще…

\- Погодите-ка… - выскочив из-за компьютера, я порылась в вещах, все еще лежащих в углу комнаты и, выудив нужный альбом, метнулась обратно к монитору. – Что за… - раскрыв искомую страницу, я обомлела: у них были точно такие же прически, как у… тех девушек на фото! Только лица более взрослые. Может те девочки были их фанатками? Нет, вряд ли это они, те гораздо старше. За исключением маленькой с розовыми волосами… Что-то я уже ничего не понимаю. Завтра спрошу у папы еще раз. 

Возникла еще мысль поискать себя в социальных сетях, может в прошлом у меня были страницы с контактами возможных друзей, но… Ничего. То есть абсолютно! Поисковое сочетание “Томо Хотару” не выдало совершенно никаких совпадений. Были люди с фамилией Томо и даже девочки с моим именем, но ни моих фото, ни упоминаний обо мне нигде не было. Может это потому что я “спала” больше полутора лет? Жаль даже не знаю, как зовут тех людей, что на фотографиях вместе со мной в том альбоме… Можно было бы попытаться найти их… Пусть даже папе это не понравится.

Снилась мне какая-то ерунда... Сначала где-то надо было развесить шарики, потом незнакомая девчонка говорила, что я ничего не смыслю в правильном завязывании бантиков, достала откуда-то ленту и подробно начала объяснять весь принцип... Затем какой-то космический корабль, лечу на другую планету, чтобы найти там волшебные грибы, которые, почему-то оказалось, ходят на двух ногах и разговаривают... А дальше...

...дальше случилось совсем нечто невероятное...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hV1pPgpcAVw&feature=emb_logo) **

_Я стояла среди невысоких холмов, покрытых фиолетовыми цветами, вокруг какие-то высокие разноцветные кристальные образования, а в воздухе парят целые каменные формации, на которых тоже растут такие причудливого вида деревья с почему-то розовыми листьями. Небо было окрашено в невероятные оттенки голубого, желтого, оранжевого... Как при очень красивом закате солнца... Только нигде я не могу заметить самого этого солнца. Еще высоко-высоко вижу другие планеты... причем они так близко, что если собрать их все в одном месте, закроется около четверти неба. Так вообще бывает? Что это за место? В отличие от предыдущей сумбурной смеси образов и событий сейчас я четко осознаю и ощущаю себя... как будто и не сплю вовсе._

_Оглядываюсь по сторонам, смотрю себе под ноги и только сейчас обращаю внимание на то, во что я сама одета! На ногах высокие до колен изящные сиреневые сапожки без каблуков и с белой шнуровкой спереди по всей длине, такого же цвета довольно короткая юбочка с бахромой, переходящая в белоснежное обтягивающее боди с короткими рукавами в виде лепестков, на груди большой темно-бордовый бант с фиолетовой брошью в виде сердца в центре, длинный ворот цвета юбки и сапог, на руках белые перчатки до локтей, с фиолетовой окантовкой, на поясе сзади точно такой же бант. На шее чувствуется какое-то украшение, ко лбу прилегает что-то твердое V-образной формы, и еще... длинные заостренные серьги. Помню! Так выглядели те самые Сейлор Сенши! И точно так была одета девушка, которую я видела во сне раньше! Та, что на меня очень похожа. Не хватает только того оружия - Глефы. В любом случае…_

_\- Что еще за... - я осторожно сделала шаг право, от чего прямо из-под ног вверх поднялись белые искорки и тут же исчезли – Ого! – Это было эффектно. Еще шаг, еще… и еще – и то же самое каждый раз. – Класс…_

_\- Хотару... - позвал откуда-то женский голос. Моментально отвлекшись от того, что только что делала, я огляделась, но никого не увидела, однако что-то толкнуло меня идти вперед, будто где-то там за необычными деревьями меня ждет кто-то или что-то._

_Большие кристаллы вокруг издают тихий мелодичный звон, при каждом шаге из-под ног взмывают вверх и тут же гаснут белые искорки. Мне не страшно, вовсе нет, а вот любопытство наоборот подталкивает дальше. Обхожу еще несколько розовых деревьев и вижу впереди неглубокую реку с кристально-чистой водой, от отблесков которой стало даже больно глазам. Через эту небольшую речку перекинулся дугообразный белый мост, а за ним чуть вдалеке виднеется настоящий сказочный дворец! Острые шпили, высокие башни, вся конструкция выглядит необычайно легкой и парящей, будто сделана из материала, что вообще ничего не весит._

_На мосту спиной ко мне стоит женщина с темно-зелеными волосами длиной ниже колен, часть собрана в пучок на макушке. Она смотрит вдаль и, вероятно, не слышит моих шагов. Хочу спросить, что это за место, как я сюда попала и почему так странно выгляжу, но для начала стоит подойти ближе, чтобы хоть начать разговор._

_Дохожу до моста. Эта женщина ростом на три головы выше меня по-прежнему не оборачивается. Я неуверенно кашлянула, но, похоже, очень тихо, так как меня продолжали игнорировать._

_\- Эм-м-м... извините? Вы не подскажете... Здравствуйте?.. - сцепив руки в белых перчатках на уровне груди, неуверенно начала я, когда уже ступила на мост._

_\- Здравствуй, Хотару, - женщина, наконец, развернулась ко мне, заставив мгновенно остановиться. - Рада, наконец-то, снова тебя видеть живой и здоровой. Прошло столько времени..._

_Она была одета почти так же, как и я, только юбка, воротник и окантовка длинных перчаток - черные, в ушах длинные алые широкие серьги... И, кажется, я поняла, что за штука у меня на лбу - у нее такая же! Это V-образная золотая диадема с овальным алым камнем. Женщина улыбалась мне, как будто мы с ней давние подруги, которые долго не виделись. Я в нерешительности стояла столбом, не зная, что делать дальше._

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Limbo OST – Succession of Fear; (Хотару страшно)

2) The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt OST - Outskirts of Novigrad; (утро, разговор с папой)

3) Naruto Shippuuden OST - The Day; (Хотару спрашивает отца о друзьях из прошлого)

4) Final Fantasy 13 OST – All The World Against Us; (девочки рассуждают о ситуации)

5) Dreamfall Chapters OST – Storytime Conversations; (Сейцуна сообщает о пробуждении Сатурн)

6) Dreamfall Chapters Reborn OST - The House of All Worlds; (разговор Сейцуны, Харуки и Мичиру)

7) Gargoyles OST - Elisa and Goliath; (после лекции в планетарии)

8) Mass Effect OST – Vigil (встреча с Сейлор Плутон во сне)

**P.S. Пока не стала подробно описывать внешность и трансформации Сенши, а так же битвы и демонов - все это будет позже представлено глазами Хотару. Сначала она увидит их, а уже потом научится превращаться сама. Не сразу, конечно, собственно как не сразу она сможет принять факт, что сама является необычным человеком.**


	3. Глава 3.  Необъяснимое явление.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8-zsZ63usg) **

_\- Вы… знаете мое имя? – выдавила я, чувствуя себя абсолютно беззащитной перед этой незнакомкой._

_\- Знаю, - женщина кивнула, - так же, как и ты знаешь мое, хотя и не помнишь этого._

_\- Это как?.. - я с трудом подавила желание отступить. Согласитесь, не очень-то приятно вести беседу с человеком, который знает о вас больше, чем вы о нем. Сразу чувствуется какой-то… я не знаю, подвох что ли. В любом случае, думаю, не стоит еще больше показывать ей, что мне страшно._

_\- Мы c тобой встречались раньше, - спокойно продолжала женщина, - более того, мы были… друзьями._

_\- Д-друзьями?.. – мое сердце екнуло. Это кто-то из моего прошлого? Кто-то хороший? Неизвестная кивнула и улыбнулась, внезапно подувший ветер чуть всколыхнул ее длинные волосы и мои до плеч – тоже. Мимо пролетело облако маленьких серебряных искорок, словно это была стайка светлячков, что на мгновение полностью отвлекло меня: - Ого! – Не удержавшись, я протянула к ним левую руку, и огоньки пугливо метнулись в разные стороны._

_Тихий звонкий смех заставил меня опомниться: я же здесь не одна! Где бы это “здесь” ни было. Снова переведя взгляд на женщину, я увидела, что она улыбается, чуть прикрыв глаза. Мне тоже захотелось улыбнуться: я не знаю эту женщину, но такое чувство, будто она – мой близкий друг, она не обидит. Да, это точно._

_\- У тебя такое лицо… - тихо отсмеявшись, она все продолжала улыбаться, наслаждаясь моей реакцией. – Приятно открывать для себя мир магии во второй раз, не правда ли?_

_\- Во второй? – удивлено хлопая глазами, я чуть наклонила голову влево. – Мир магии? О чем вы? Это… где мы? – Я чуть дрожащими руками обвела пространство. Неожиданно вспомнила, как вечером ложилась спать, а что было между этим, и тем, как я оказалась здесь… в этом сказочном месте. Что натолкнуло на пугающую мысль: – Все это что… сон?_

_Незнакомка лишь покачала головой:_

_\- Будь это так, ты не стала бы задавать подобных вопросов, а просто отдалась бы происходящему, не думая, не анализируя события. Так случается почти всегда, когда человек отправляется в мир грез. Нет, Тару, это не сон. Но ты спишь._

_\- Что?.. – я удивленно моргнула и поставила руки на пояс. Не знаю даже, что меня больше удивило: ее странное, противоречащее логике, заявление или же то, что незнакомка произнесла укороченную версию моего имени. Только папа так делает… ну, насколько я знаю. Больше никто меня так не зовет. – Кто вы? – наконец-таки решилась спросить я._

_\- Сейчас я не могу сказать тебе свое имя… Не потому, что не хочу, а по причине того, что ты не помнишь меня и не доверяешь мне. – Женщина говорила совершенно спокойно, однако в голосе проскользнули нотки печали, а мне стало немного совестно. Хоть все это и факты: мы не знакомы, я… ее несколько побаиваюсь, разумеется, но… - Но обязательно назовусь при встрече в реальном мире._

_\- При встрече в реальном мире? – по-попугайски повторила я._

_\- Пока же никому не говори, что мы виделись, особенно своему отцу. Одни люди могут просто тебе не поверить, другие же…_

_\- Причем тут мой папа? – резко перебила я. Она… и его знает?_

_Волшебная женщина пару секунд собиралась с мыслями, а потом ответила следующее:_

_\- Если не ошибаюсь, ты недавно пробудилась после довольно долгой комы, твой отец очень за тебя переживал, так что… Не стоит давать ему новых поводов для беспокойства, тем более если их нет._

_\- Я уже совершенно ничего не понимаю, - не сдержавшись, я помотала головой и помассировала руками виски, невольно переместив пальцы на лоб и снова нащупав V-образную диадему, как у незнакомки._

_\- Скоро поймешь. Слишком много нужно рассказать… слишком мало времени остается… Пока что я лишь хотела тебя увидеть лично, убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке…_

_\- Почему?_

_\- Тс-с-с, - длинноволосая волшебница прижала правый указательный палец к губам и улыбнулась, - я все тебе расскажу позже, Хотару, пока пообещай сохранить нашу встречу в секрете, хорошо?_

_\- Ну… ладно… - выдавила я почти автоматически, подтверждая согласие кивком головы. Почему-то я верила ей от части и боялась, что если начну спорить и требовать ответ прямо сейчас, неизвестная уйдет, и я никогда не узнаю правду._

_Мой ответ, похоже, ее удовлетворил. Внезапно все вокруг начало расплываться и тонуть в непонятном ярком белом свете, исходившем буквально отовсюду. Запаниковав, я невольно заслонилась руками… Женщина тоже исчезла, но при этом я еще успела услышать:_

_\- До новой встречи, Тару. Мы все, и я в особенности, рады, что ты снова с нами…_

_Только я хотела крикнуть, кого она имеет в виду под словом “все”, но этот всепоглощающий свет стал совсем нестерпимым, я зажмурилась, чувствуя, что куда-то лечу, а когда вновь открыла глаза…_

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdSrcaR5ov4) **

…то вокруг внезапно выросли очертания моей новой комнаты, в которую из большого окна проникал утренний свет.

Как, уже утро? И я дома. Значит, все это таки было просто сном… Очень красочным и волшебным сном. Почему-то хотелось улыбаться, и в то же время – жаль, что все уже закончилось. Я потерла лицо, села и, подавив зевок, потянулась. Помню удивление, восхищение красотой магического места, страх и любопытство, а еще помню красивую магическую женщину, и сама я выглядела так, будто была волшебницей…

Встав с кровати, я подступила к зеркалу и вгляделась в свое сонное с растрепанными волосами отражение. Да, сейчас я выгляжу не так круто, как во сне… Жаль, что в реальной жизни магии не существует.

\- В реальной жизни магии не существует, - со вздохом повторила я уже вслух, коснувшись зеркала левой ладонью. А жаль, науке в помощь… было бы неплохо. Хотя всегда найдутся те, кто захочет использовать силу во благо себе и во зло другим, в мире и так достаточно разрушительного оружия.

Приведя себя в порядок, я спустилась на первый этаж… и нигде не обнаружила папы. Странно. Может, он еще спит? Если бы он куда-то уехал, непременно бы предупредил, правда ведь? Но нет даже записок. Да нет, скорее всего, папа еще спит. Может мне пока приготовить завтрак? Единственная проблема в том, что… я совсем не умею готовить. Как плиту включать, конечно, знаю, но что делать с самой едой, и какие ингредиенты для чего нужны… Этого, к сожалению, не знаю. Но! Что это я расстраиваюсь, есть же Интернет! Наверняка уж там-то есть подсказки.

Открыла холодильник и принялась изучать его содержимое. Первое, что попалось на глаза – яйца в сотах на двери. Может, сделать яичницу или омлет? Не должно быть сложно… рецепт бы где найти. Папин ноутбук, что лежал в гостиной, оказался запаролен, можно было бы включить какой-нибудь из стационарных компьютеров, но туда-сюда ходить и подсматривать пошаговую инструкцию будет не очень хорошо. Хотя есть еще вариант!

Сбегав за сотовым телефоном в свою комнату, я быстро вышла в сеть и, запустив поисковик, набрала в строке запроса: “Как приготовить омлет” - мне сразу высветилось много сайтов с разными рецептами. Остановилась на самом простом: просто яйца и несколько видов соусов. Полазала по шкафам и, к счастью, обнаружила все нужное. Поэтому, оставив телефон с рецептом на столе, я принялась за дело, периодически поглядывая в экран…

…но не зря говорится: “первый блин комом”… Разумеется, все подгорело и прилипло. Пришлось открывать окна. Резко вбежавший на кухню папа в штанах и футболке первым делом крикнул: “Что горит?!” – но, увидев меня у плиты, облегченно выдохнул и по-доброму посмеялся, затем посоветовал открыть окно. На что я виновато развела руками:

\- Окна открыты…

\- Я уж думал – пожар, а детекторы дыма не сработали. – Только сейчас заметила, что папа без очков, а на левой щеке мазок зубной пасты. Видимо почувствовал запах из ванной и бегом бросился сюда.

\- Прости, - я опустила взгляд и виновато поджала губы, - хотела сделать сюрприз… - И, тяжело вздохнув, констатировала: - Сделала.

\- Ну, не расстраивайся, - папа подошел ближе, - дом-то не сгорел, слава богу. – Он засмеялся, а я сердито нахмурилась. – Давай так, - папа кашлянул, осознав неудачность своей шутки, - ты пока начни убирать… - он указал в сторону плиты, - все вот это безобразие, а я сейчас умоюсь, и мы приготовим еще раз вместе, идет?

\- Хорошо, - кивнула я, чувствуя все еще вину за случившееся.

Папа одобрительно кивнул и вышел из кухни, а я сунула сковородку в раковину, предварительно выбросив в мусорку сожженную еду, и начала оттирать плиту. Благо еще не все успело присохнуть. А когда папа вернулся, мы снова занялись готовкой, благо на этот раз все получилось гораздо лучше и вкуснее, хе-хе…

К двенадцати часам мы поехали в город на первую встречу с психотерапевтом, папа говорил об этом несколько раз, а вчера напомнил. Доктор Огава, кажется, так его зовут. Я, правда, не уверена, зачем это нужно, но папа просто поставил меня перед фактом. По его словам именно этот психиатр помог и самому моему отцу более-менее прийти в себя после тех событий, что стерлись из моей памяти.

Необычный стеклянный небоскреб, к которому мы подъехали, и где, по словам папы, и работает тот самый доктор Огава, если честно, мало чем выделялся внешне среди других зданий. Он напоминал закручивающийся параллелепипед, но сильно в глаза не бросался. Я к тому, что Нагоя – красивый город сам по себе, а для меня и первый в этой новой жизни. На стене здания крупными буквами было написано “Неко Корп”, что заставило меня хихикнуть.

\- Почему неко? – спросила я, когда мы въезжали на подземную стоянку. От предстоящей встречи с очередным врачом, я как-то не придала особого значения, что перед ведущими под здание воротами папа высунул из окна правую руку и приложил какую-то карточку к сканирующему устройству. Красный свет перед нами сменился зеленым, ворота открылись, и наша машина медленно проехала сквозь них.

\- Основательница еще лет двести назад придумала, - отозвался папа, заворачивая на парковочное место, - она очень любила своего кота, но не решалась дать еще тогда начинающей развиваться фирме его имя. Как его звали – понятия не имею…

\- А что тут производят?

\- Приехали, - объявил папа вместо ответа, он выключил двигатель, отстегнул ремень безопасности и открыл дверь, - идем, не нужно бояться. Доктор Огава – хороший человек, он тебя не обидит, обещаю.

\- А я и не боюсь, - соврала я, выйдя из машины следом.

Мы прошли по хорошо освещенной парковке вдоль длинных рядов машин до ближайшего лифта. В кабине было светло и просторно, могло свободно уместиться здесь человек десять, но что самое интересное – в стене напротив входа находился большой экран с движущимися облаками, из-за чего казалось, будто мы взлетаем над землей, хотя шума лифта и ощущения движения не было совсем.

Когда мы вышли на нужном этаже, первым, что бросилось мне в глаза, был большой экран на стене слева, где шел какой-то ролик про технологии будущего, а так же постоянно мелькал логотип данной корпорации. Путь нам пять турникетов, а в стене справа было большое стекло, на котором находился пропускной пункт.

\- Добрый день. Томо Соичи. – Представился папа какому-то мужчине, за стеклом. - - Мы с дочерью пришли к доктору Огаве, нам назначено.

\- Конечно, сэр, проходите, - ответил тот. - Огава-сан уже ждет вас.

Красный крестик из лампочек на ближайших воротах погас, а вместо него загорелась зеленая стрелка. Мы прошли через турникет и дальше направо по коридору. Проходя мимо автомата с газировкой, мне почему-то от волнения резко пить захотелось, и папа, проследив мой взгляд, пообещал мне лимонад на обратном пути.

Несколько дверей, мимо которых мы проходили, были открыты, и мне удалось разглядеть людей, сидящих за компьютерами, в одном из помещений, кажется, испытывали большого робота, повторявшего движения человека. Прошли мы быстро, я не успела приглядеться. Интересно, чем, все же, здесь занимаются? Компьютерами? Робототехникой? Наноинженерией? Тогда откуда здесь может быть психолог? Или он является штатным сотрудником, к которому ходят уставшие от работы специалисты, чтобы выговориться?

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2_O9xOtBN4) **

Офис доктора Огавы был больше похож на жилую комнату, нежели на медицинский кабинет, в которых мне приходилось бывать много раз после выхода из комы. Интересное дело, но, войдя туда, я почему-то, тут же перестала бояться. Большое светлое уютное помещение, на стенах картины и фигурные полки с растениями, одна из стен вся целиком была скрыта огромной картиной в японском стиле, на потолке тоже фигурный узор, два шкафа с книгами, так же угловой мягкий белый диван с черными подушками, и такого же цвета кресло. Была, правда, еще одна дверь, за которой, смею предположить, находится непосредственно рабочий кабинет психотерапевта.

Встретивший нас мужчина, представившийся как Огава Изао, был, наверное, возраста папы, только волосы темно-коричневые, и черты лица не такие острые. Глаза карие, очки круглые, на щеках немного пробивается щетина, одет в темный деловой костюм. Они с папой поздоровались, будто старые друзья… Ах да, он оказывал моему отцу психологическую помощь. А затем папа представил меня. Доктор Огава предложил нам чаю, мы с папой сели на диван, а сам психиатр – в кресло рядом. Для начала он попросил меня рассказать о себе, что помню: хобби, любимые школьные предметы, что-нибудь о городе, где мы жили. Токио, в смысле. Но мне рассказывать было нечего, поскольку вся моя жизнь – белый лист.

Затем доктор Огава принес стопку карточек с непонятными изображениями – просто набор мазков красок – и предложил описать, что я здесь вижу. Но уже взяв в руки первую карточку, я недовольно покачала головой:

\- Абстракция какая-то.

\- Знаю, - согласился Огава-сан, - но попробуй подключить фантазию? Представь, что это рисунки маленького ребенка, что он мог хотеть здесь изобразить.

\- Л-ладно… - я пригляделась к первой россыпи красок: - Это похоже на… феникса над радугой?

\- Хорошо, дальше.

\- М-м-м… Фейерверк. А здесь… какие-то фигуры.

В таком же ключе я назвала “нарисованное” на оставшихся восьми карточках, правда и не поняла, зачем это. Как в больнице, когда я сидела перед экраном в шлеме с проводами, а мне показывали разные изображения, что-то фиксируя по приборам. Правда, здесь никакого подобного оборудования не было.

\- У тебя богатое воображение, - заключил терапевт, когда я назвала “увиденное” на последней карточке.

\- Вы сами сказали – придумать, Огава-сан… - комплимент был, конечно, приятный, но все равно эти изображения не показывали в точности того, что я называла. Это даже детскими рисунками не назвать. Все равно в первую очередь непонятные абстракции… не ясно для чего.

\- Но ты назвала очень интересные образы, - возразил он, - каждый человек на этих кляксах видит что-то свое. Порой, даже очень нехорошие вещи. Ты же, несмотря на трагические события, приведшие к потере памяти, мыслишь очень позитивно.

\- Я этого не помню, Огава-сан, - мне осталось лишь пожать плечами. Веди себя естественно, Хотару, ни слова про сон прошлой ночью. Ты обещала той женщине. С другой стороны, она была ненастоящая, но тот сон… Мне так понравился… Хотелось бы снова увидеть ее. А стало быть… - Папа сказал, никто не может этого объяснить. Я читала статьи в Интернете, но все сводились к одному: или теракт, или же… магия. Как думаете, магия существует? – я ляпнула это, не подумав. Нехорошо взрослому человеку задавать вопросы в такой манере… наверное. Но, как ни странно, терапевт ничуть не обиделся:

\- В мире много случается событий, которые невозможно объяснить, по крайней мере сразу, - ответил он спокойно, - что-то потом удается обосновать, а некоторые вещи так и остаются загадками навсегда. А ты сама, Хотару, веришь в магию? В настоящую магию, а не в ловкость рук.

Папа справа издал какой-то странный звук, похожий на откашливание, но психиатр проигнорировал его. Не зная, что сказать на такой вопрос с подвохом, я лишь пожала плечами и постаралась ответить максимально честно:

\- Я понимаю, что магия существует в нашем воображении, Огава-сан, в реальности она имеет место быть лишь в фильмах, компьютерных играх, книгах, снах… А те необъяснимые загадки… просто не разгаданы до конца. Разве нет? – Вовремя еще прикусила язык, дабы не сболтнуть доктору о своих собственных магических снах. А еще те галлюцинации, что случались первое время… - С другой стороны, люди верят в Бога и высшие силы, но никто не может доказать их существование. Наверное, и с необъяснимыми явлениями также.

\- Для своего возраста ты рассуждаешь уже очень по-взрослому, - Огава-сан поправил очки и наградил меня довольной улыбкой.

\- Она всегда такой была, - гордо поддержал меня папа, - гений от рождения.

\- Я и не удивлен, Томо-сан, - согласился психиатр и опять обратился ко мне: - Хотару, можешь рассказать мне о своих увлечениях? Чем ты любишь заниматься?

В ответ я пожала плечами:

\- Сложно просто ответить, Огава-сан… Можно сказать, мне… Новой мне всего несколько недель отроду. Но точно очень интересно, чем занимается папа, иногда мы делаем вместе расчеты, строим научные графики… - Развела руками: - Это как задачи по математике. Еще я люблю читать и гулять… А вот чем я любила заниматься раньше – не помню. Папа сказал, я хотела стать врачом. Пока была в больнице, помогала медсестрам и присматривала за детьми, но…

\- Но?

\- Не знаю… - теперь у меня почему-то не было желания скрытничать. Этот спокойный и располагающий к себе человек пробуждал желание поделиться с ним своими мыслями. Не знаю, почему. Куда делся мой настрой недоверия? - Сейчас такое чувство, что тех четырнадцати лет просто не было, и это... – закусив губу, я мельком скосила взгляд на папу и, сжав левой рукой пальцы правой, нехотя со вздохом призналась: - Обидно немного.

\- Ты хочешь вспомнить свою прошлую жизнь, Хотару? – вопрос психотерапевта заставил меня напрячься. Или же это внезапное шевеление справа… Огава-сан едва заметно махнул моему отцу левым указательным пальцем и добавил: - Теперь, когда у тебя началась новая жизнь, и ничто не связывает тебя с прошлым, которое может причинить лишь боль… боль твоим близким.

Диван подо мной словно поплыл прочь, а комната начала вращаться. Хочу ли я вспомнить… Не знаю. С одной стороны – да, безусловно, как минимум понять, что с нами случилось, и откуда те непонятные галлюцинации. Но с другой стороны… Папе очень тяжело и страшно говорить об этом, и я не хочу, чтобы он страдал. Мы живем в другом городе, с Токио меня ничто не связывает, нет даже контактов друзей из прошлого, только фото… а для поиска этого мало, к сожалению. Я хочу стать ученым или медиком, и папа сказал, что может помочь… Нужно жить дальше, то прошлое прошло… И все же…

\- Не уверена… - наконец-то тихо выдавила я.

Терапевт улыбнулся и поправил очки:

\- Значит, вот мы и определили направление нашей дальнейшей работы, - сказал он мягким, но уверенным голосом. – Теперь как насчет того, чтобы сыграть в небольшую игру? – Огава-сан подошел к письменному столу, вытащил из выдвижного ящика относительно небольшую коробку и, вернувшись на место, передал ее мне. Внутри оказалось множество различных фотографий: красивые природные места, здания городов, спешащие по улицам люди, парк аттракционов, улетающая ввысь космическая ракета, смеющаяся девочка с маленьким щенком на руках, побережье, ну и так далее. В общем, самые разнообразные снимки. – Я буду называть слова, а ты попробуй выбрать фотографию, с которой то или иное слово у тебя ассоциируется. Например, “спокойствие”, - и терапевт взял фото заката на побережье. Я кивнула, и он стал перечислять приходящие в голову слова… 

…в общем, покинули мы офис доктора Огавы примерно через час. После игры в слова и фотографии, мы снова говорили о том, кем бы я хотела стать в будущем. Я опять повторилась насчет профессии врача, а еще упомянула папино предложение, что людям так же нужны разработчики новых лекарств и устройств для улучшения качества жизни. Пока еще не знаю, какое направление выбрать, но одно знаю точно, я хочу связать свою жизнь с медициной. И папа меня в этом полностью поддерживает. Договорились о следующей встрече на следующей неделе ровно в это же время, а перед уходом доктор Огава дал мне, так сказать, домашнее задание: подумать, стоит ли пытаться узнать неприятное и болезненное прошлое, или лучше, все-таки, сосредоточиться на будущем. Очень интересный вопрос, который мне предстоит обдумать, пока однозначного ответа не имею. А папа, все-таки, купил мне апельсиновую газировку, как обещал!

* * *

И вот через два дня внезапно случилось… это. Началось все как-то относительно безобидно, поначалу даже хорошо. Папа предложил устроить пикник в парке, почему-то пригласил и ту самую Мацуи Наоми-сан с ее детьми: старшей девочкой Юми и младшим мальчиком Катцу. С кем мы впервые пересеклись в планетарии, помните? По словам папы, им было что обсудить по какому-то новому проекту, а я могла бы могла провести время с детьми относительно моего возраста. Раньше моим другом, как папа сказал, была девочка на несколько лет младше меня. Та самая Малышка…

\- Так, я была права? – в лоб поинтересовалась я, когда за завтраком папа озвучил свое предложение. – Ты и эта Наоми-сан… Вы… это самое?

\- Тару! – папа попытался напустить на себя строгий вид, но полностью смущение скрыть не удалось.

\- В хорошем смысле, пап, - сдалась я, чувствуя некий укол ревности, - ты не рассказывал мне о ней… до той встречи.

\- Я тебе много еще чего не рассказывал, слишком мало времени прошло. Лучше было бы, чтоб я на тебя вывалил всю гору информации сразу? Про мою работу, про знакомых и друзей, про то как… - Он вдруг осекся и махнул рукой: - Не важно. – Папа поправил очки и впился в меня прямым вопросительным взглядом: - И как бы ты восприняла всю информацию? Только-только пробудившись от долгого сна?

\- Я тебя поняла… - пробормотала я, глядя в свою чашку с чаем.

Итак, утром того самого дня мы заехали за Наоми-сан и ее двумя детьми, а затем отправились в парк. Живут эти трое в центре города, так понимаю, у них большая квартира, а не частный дом, как у нас, но сад вокруг очень симпатичный, в традиционном японском стиле.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTN9yzP6lr4) **

Папа позвонил им еще минут за десять до нашего приезда, и к моменту въезда на территорию внутреннего двора, все трое уже ждали нас на улице. Мне пришлось пересаживаться на заднее сидение к тем двоим детям, чтобы их мать заняла место спереди рядом с папой.

В центральной части городского парка народу было много, и нам пришлось уйти несколько дальше, чтобы нам никто не мешал, да и мы, соответственно, тоже. Мы расстелили покрывало под большим раскидистым деревом, разложили продукты, девочка Юми взяла мяч, а ее младший брат Катцу захватил воздушного змея, которого хотел… запустить вместе с моим папой!

Вообще эти двое почему-то все больше обращались к папе “дядя Соичи”, а на мой вопрос, почему, Юми ответила, что мой папа и их мама, вроде как, встречаются. И еще как-то беззаботно поинтересовалась: “А ты что, не знала разве?”. Не знала… совершенно не знала.

\- Хотару! – ко мне подскочил сын этой Наоми-сан. – Дядя Соичи зовет запускать воздушных змеев, пойдем!

\- Спасибо, Катцу, но… не хочу… - я постаралась придать своему голосу как можно больше нейтрального звучания, хотя в груди уже закипала обида. – Просто одна прогуляюсь… - Папа не говорил мне, в каких близких отношениях с этими людьми!

\- Тару, что случилось?.. – папа подошел к нам, в руках у него был большой разрисованный воздушный змей. Вот тут-то я и по необъяснимым причинам взорвалась:

\- Пап, тебе есть с кем играть и с кем встречаться, а я просто одна погулять хочу, можно?! – и побежала прочь. Он окликнул меня, хотел бежать следом, но вдруг голос Наоми-сан остановил его почему-то. Дальнейшего их разговора я не слышала.

Какое-то время я просто плутала по парковым дорожкам, злясь и на папу, и на себя тоже. Солнечная теплая погода уже не радовала, настроение было скверным, а теперь еще добавилось осознание, что я заблудилась в этом большой парке! И спросить дорогу не у кого. Мимо проехало двое велосипедистов, но больше вокруг людей нет. Хотя, может, и хорошо. Стоит ли вообще возвращаться, если… папе есть с кем проводить время.

Я села на траву и обняла колени руками, опустив на них лоб. Пусть веселятся, мне и одной хорошо… папа. Если ты хотел провести день с ними, зачем было тащить меня с собой? Чтобы я на все это смотрела? За спиной послышались мягкие шаги, они все ближе и ближе… На момент подумалось, что это папа, но, обернувшись, увидела идущую в моем направлении Наоми-сан. Как она меня нашла?! Недовольно поджав губы, я снова быстро отвернулась.

\- Тару? – позвала она.

\- Хотару, мэм, - недовольно поправила я, не глядя на нее, - сокращенным именем меня только друзья могут называть.

Женщина села справа от меня, невольно заставив таки обратить на себя внимание. Что ей нужно? Будет меня поучать, мол нельзя так разговаривать с папой и так далее? Сама знаю, что нельзя. Но…Почему он ничего не сделал? Зачем вообще их позвал? Нам и вдвоем хорошо, разве нет? Видимо, нет, раз…

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qLlKJ7TdzY) **

\- Я понимаю, ты думаешь, будто я пытаюсь встать между твоим отцом и тобой, но…

\- А разве не так? – перебила я, сильнее прижимая колени к груди и стискивая пальцы. Та лишь отрицательно покачала головой и тихо грустно вздохнула.

\- Я бы никогда не посмела даже думать о таком: пытаться разлучить ребенка и родителя, - снова заговорила она. - Сама в детстве прошла через такое, только у нас из семьи ушел папа. – Она грустно усмехнулась: - Влюбился в другую, представляешь? Бросил нас… и стал отцом для ее дочери. А мы с мамой для него перестали быть, можно сказать. Со мной он был крайне холоден, поскольку я не хотела принимать его новую жену. Такой боли никому не пожелаешь.

Мне стало почему-то стыдно. Если она говорит правду, конечно.

\- Ты помнишь свою маму, Хотару?

\- Нет, - я помотала головой, - папа сказал, что она ушла много лет назад. Даже не знаю, почему. Папа не говорит.

\- Возможно, не хочет тебя расстраивать. Иногда люди расходятся по своим личным причинам, а дети изо всех сил пытаются удержать родителей вместе. В итоге страдают все.

\- А Катцу и Юми? – неуверенно поинтересовалась я, уже глядя собеседнице в глаза. – Где их папа?

\- Надеюсь, наблюдает за ними оттуда, - она подняла левый указательный палец к небу и нехотя пояснила: - Автокатастрофа пять лет назад.

\- Простите… - я виновато отвела взгляд.

\- Когда мы приехали в больницу, он был еще жив, но… через несколько дней… - Наоми-сан тяжело вздохнула и неожиданно сменила тему: - Поэтому я и твоего папу понимаю, знаешь. Он пришел работать к нам в институт уже в должности руководителя. Целиком отдавал себя работе и поиску способа скорее вывести тебя из комы. Я иногда сидела с тобой, пока ты спала…

\- Да? – я аж растерялась от такого заявления.

\- Старалась помочь, как могла, - женщина кивнула, - самым большим страхом для Соичи была мысль, что ты можешь не проснуться. Но вот в последние несколько месяцев начала наблюдаться положительная динамика, и твой папа буквально ожил. – Она заправила волосы за уши. – Мы не знали точно, когда ты проснешься, но появилась надежда, что это случится. – Женщина подвинулась ближе ко мне и тихо четко произнесла: - Ты для него – все, Хотару. Он любит тебя сильнее всего на свете, и никто другой тебя не заменит.

К горлу подступил комок, и глаза невольно защипало. Нет, я знаю, что папа меня любит, и я его люблю, просто… Просто видеть, как он играет с другими детьми, и как они тянутся к нему, оказалось… Неприятно.

\- Хотару, поверь, я не пытаюсь встать между тобой и твоим папой. Честно. Более того, я хочу, чтобы мы с тобой стали подругами.

Тут я невольно округлила глаза и приоткрыла рот. Подругами? Женщина с улыбкой протянула мне руку, и я, спустя несколько секунд сомнений, подала ей свою в ответ. Если она и правда хочет дружить со мной, то… наверное, не о чем беспокоиться, да? Она не станет отталкивать меня от папы. Подруга подруге больно не сделает, да?

\- Ладно, пойдем назад, - вдруг предложила Наоми-сан, - пока вся компания не начала нас искать.

Я с улыбкой кивнула, и пошла за женщиной туда, где ждали нас ее дети и мой папа. Честно, мне как-то легче стало после нашего разговора. Даже Юми и Катцу уже так не раздражали, когда общались с папой. Наверное, с моей стороны такое поведение и может показаться кому-то эгоистичным, но у меня никого нет, кроме папы, и видеть, как между нами пытается встать кто-то, мысль, что он вдруг отдалится от меня, хотя мы знаем друг друга еще очень недолго… Все равно как-то обидно.

Оставшаяся часть дня прошла очень даже хорошо. Кстати, Наоми-сан предложила, если я вдруг захочу пройти практику в НИИ, где они с папой работают, стать моим руководителем. На это я даже не знала, что сказать, кроме восхищенных слов благодарности.

Вечером мы все еще пошли в кино на фильм про пришельцев. Было очень зрелищно! А когда вышли из кинотеатра, уже на улице совсем стемнело. Перед тем, как ехать домой, мы завезли… вернее должны были завезти Наоми-сан и ее детей до их дома. Ехали не спеша, не нарушая скорости потока машин, в динамиках играла приятная музыка, Юми рассказывала мне о смешных случаях из школьной жизни (так понимаю, она – заводила, а не тихоня вроде меня), ее брат дремал между нами, папа и Наоми-сан о чем-то разговаривали… И вот тут случилось это. У папы зазвонил телефон. 

\- Томо, - произнес он, нажав кнопку на гарнитуре, что была надета на его левом ухе. Такие используют, чтобы говорить по телефону, при этом не держа его в руках. Во время движения водитель просто обязан соблюдать это правило. – Что? – не поняла папа, его руки сильнее стиснули руль. – Что… - в зеркале заднего вида даже в темноте можно было заметить ужас, отразившийся на его лице. - Что?!! – Последнее восклицание заставило вздрогнуть всех, включая меня. – Да… Да, я понял. Через десять минут буду.

\- Что случилось? – заволновалась Наоми-сан.

\- В “Неко Корп” беда. Красный код, нужно срочно ехать…

\- Бог мой… - не на шутку испугалась Наоми-сан, - что могло произойти?

\- Красный кот? – удивленно переспросил проснувшийся Катцу и потер глаза. – Мама, разве кот может быть красным?

\- Красный код, придурок, - Юми пихнула его локтем, - это значит высший уровень опасности.

\- Высший уровень опасности? Но почему? - вот тут уже и мне стало не по себе. “Неко Корп”… это туда мы ездили к доктору Огаве…

\- Это и предстоит выяснить. – Папа перестроился в крайний правый ряд и увеличил скорость. – Тару, Катцу, Юми, - обратился он к нам, - сейчас мы должны будем заехать в одно место, и я вас очень прошу оставаться в машине, ясно? Ни в коем случае не выходить, пока не скажу.

\- А что случилось, пап? – я чуть подалась вперед.

\- Тару, просто пообещай. – Отрезал он, обгоняя красную машину перед нами.

\- Хорошо… - неуверенно протянула я. Что бы там ни произошло, мне уже страшно. Красный код – это, мягко говоря, нехорошо, а уж если совсем точно – чрезвычайная ситуация. Пожар? Обвал? Землетрясение, которого мы не почувствовали? И самое главное, почему они звонят папе, а не в службу спасения?

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6qt_70iGk4) **

Оказавшись на месте, я даже не сразу поверила, что все это происходит на самом деле. В радиусе около километра от небоскреба компании “Неко Корп” все оказалось оцеплено, и выглядело… честно говоря, как после бомбежки в фильмах или после сильного локального землетрясения. Поврежденные здания, локальные пожары, машины с мигалками, в некоторых местах на зданиях отчетливо видны трещины в стенах, окна выбиты, а еще было странно светло, несмотря на позднее время суток.

Голубое концентрированное свечение в небе мы заметили еще на подъезде к месту бедствия… я еще подумала, что это какой-то супермощный прожектор где-то на крыше… И знаете, это действительно так! Вернее, так подумалось, чем это по факту являлось… я даже сначала и не знала, что думать. В общем, судите сами, прямо над полуразрушенным зданием “Неко Корп”, высоко-высоко над его крышей образовалась в облаках настоящая бело-голубая воронка! Она медленно вращалась по часовой стрелке, а прямо из крыши к ее центру тянулся слабый луч белого света.

\- Ого, как! – протянул Катцу, выглядывая с моей стороны.

\- Дети, отодвиньтесь от окон, - велела Наоми-сан. Мы с Юми без вопросов подвинулись к сидящему в середине Катцу.

Мы проехали второй круг оцепления и остановились почти рядом со зданием. Также рядом стояло несколько фургонов, а еще три машины скорой помощи. Папа остановил машину и, выключив мотор, обернулся к нам:

\- Так, помните наш уговор? Оставайтесь в машине, на улицу ни шагу, ясно?

\- А ты… куда? – мне откровенно не нравилось, к чему все идет. Зачем мы сюда приехали? Почему папе позвонили? Такое чувство нехорошее, будто от меня утаивают нечто важное…

\- Скоро вернусь. Тару, - он строго указал на меня, - сиди в машине. – И он вышел, негромко хлопнув дверью. За ним последовала и Наоми-сан.

\- Мама… - только начала Юми, но женщина, перед тем, как закрыть свою дверь, негромко велела:

\- Делайте, как сказал дядя Соичи. – И тоже ушла вслед за папой.

Мы остались втроем в машине посреди настоящей зоны бедствия. Что тут происходит? Откуда это странное свечение в небе и… почему мне так страшно? Дело даже не в том, что происходит вокруг, а… не знаю, как объяснить, но с тех пор, как мы подъехали сюда, меня не оставляет какой-то панический страх, будто может случиться нечто еще более жуткое, чем то, что уже произошло… что бы здесь ни произошло до нашего прибытия. И это чувство становилось сильнее по мере приближения к зданию “Неко Корп”, а сейчас у меня сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди, и все тело била легкая дрожь. Надеюсь, внешне незаметная.

\- Это зомби сделали, не иначе, - голосом эксперта заключил Катцу.

\- Зомби не бывает, дурак, наверное, просто локальное землетрясение, - прошипела в ответ Юми, толкнув младшего брата в бок.

\- Да? – возразил мальчик, пихая старшую сестру в ответ. – А что это за свет над тем домом? Наверняка портал в мир зомби! Как думаешь, Хотару? – обратился он ко мне.

\- М-м-м? Не представляю даже… - я покачала головой. – Надеюсь, это не зомби. – Про себя, конечно, отметила, что зомби не бывает, но хотелось успокоить мальчика. Тем более, ответа на происходящее у меня не было вовсе. Только вопросы. – И зачем вы вообще сюда приехали…

\- Разобраться в ситуации… - предположила сестра Катцу.

\- Но почему?

\- А ты что, не знаешь? – Юми уставилась на меня с искренним удивлением. – “Неко Корп” является дочерним предприятием НИИ, где работают наша мама и твой папа.

\- Дочерним? – ахнула я. Тогда понятно, откуда у папы был пропуск. А я и не думала даже спросить…

\- Ну да, - Юми кивнула, - твой папа тебе не рассказывал?

Не рассказывал… от чего сразу стало обидно. Он только обещал меня скоро взять с собой на работу, но… Мог бы и сказать, чем является данное предприятие, а не просто вскользь упомянуть, что здесь занимаются робототехникой. Что такого-то?! В свете мигалок увидев, как папа и Наоми-сан вместе с человеком в военной форме зашли куда-то за большой черный фургон, стоявший неподалеку, я стиснула зубы и резко выскочила из машины.

\- Хотару, вернись! – успела крикнуть Юми, но я уже хлопнула дверью и зашагала в сторону, куда исчезли папа и Наоми-сан.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2x7zqB78yq4) **

Скажу вам честно, оказавшись на улице, решимости у меня сразу поубавилось, тем более, что мимо двое медиков только что провезли каталку, на которой лежал тяжело раненый мужчина. Да и вид военных с оружием тоже добавлял неуверенности. Я проводила взглядом отъезжающую машину скорой помощи и, развернувшись, едва не столкнулась с кем-то из спасателей, а когда таки дошла до нужного фургона, мне путь преградил высокий человек в военной форме и с автоматом.

\- Юная леди, дальше нельзя, - начал он, однако из-за фургона появилась Наоми-сан.

\- Хотару? – удивилась она, подходя. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Где мой папа? – я недоверчиво нахмурилась. Тут он и появился… Только теперь на нем поверх одежды был бронежилет, на обеих ногах какие-то набедренные сумки с чем-то похожим на боевые шашки, на плече висел… автомат? Ей-богу, я даже глаза протерла, но нет… огромное боевое оружие никуда не исчезло.

\- Па-ап…

\- Тару, ты почему здесь? – он очень удивился, увидев меня. - Сказал же тебе сидеть в машине.

\- Так это она? – спросил другой военный за папиной спиной.

\- Да, это моя дочь, - отец обернулся у нему, - но условие прежнее: она не будет в этом участвовать. – Военный недовольно нахмурился в ответ.

\- Что все это значит?.. – не слушая, я выставила вперед дрожащие руки ладонями вверх, беззвучно прося пояснений.

\- На всякий случай, - папа застегнул бронежилет и поправил очки: - Хотару, я должен отлучиться на некоторое время, ты пока останься с Наоми-сан.

\- Отлучиться?? Куда?! – я не поверила своим ушам. Он собирается оставить меня здесь? Уехать куда-то? – Я с тобой!

\- Исключено, Тару, слишком опасно, - тут же резко возразил он. – Мы с поисковой командой собираемся детальнее осмотреть место происшествия, тебе туда ни в коем случае нельзя.

\- Ч-что?.. – меня моментально парализовало, и земля начала уходить из-под ног. Папа хочет пойти в… это страшное здание? Он с ума сошел, не иначе. – Зачем?

\- Есть… некоторые причины. Спасательным группам нужен кто-то, способный здесь хорошо ориентироваться.

\- Но почему ты, папа?! – настаивала я, уже внутренне паникуя. – Ты ученый, но не военный!

\- Тару, посмотри на меня, - он присел передо мной и обхватил за плечи, - посмотри на меня. Там еще могут находиться люди, а я здесь один из тех немногих, кто знает и это здание, и коды доступа, и охранную систему.

\- Так это правда? – ахнула я. – Юми сказала, что эта компания имеет отношение к твоей работе… Ты не говорил.

Кажется, ему стало неловко… Папа тяжело вздохнул и сильнее сжал мои плечи:

\- Расскажу. Обязательно расскажу все, когда вернусь. Я планировал сделать это, когда мы вместе приедем ко мне на работу, но… - в этот момент голубое свечение в небе над крышей небоскреба на секунду вспыхнуло, вместе с этим раздался громкий треск, и все опять затихло. – В общем, не сейчас, - договорил папа, когда мы снова посмотрели друг на друга, - в здании могут еще быть сотрудники нашего НИИ. Я не могу бросить своих людей, нужно все проверить.

Мы обнялись. Нет, с одной стороны, несмотря на обиду, я все понимала, веские доводы, что бы там ни произошло, если внутри остались раненные, им нужна помощь. Но с другой – почему именно мой папа? Должны же быть здесь другие, более опытные… И еще… почему с папой идут военные… с автоматами? Почему папа сам надел боевую форму… и тоже взял оружие? Что значит: на всякий случай?

\- Мне страшно, пап… Пожалуйста, не ходи туда… - выдавила я, крепче стискивая руки. Не представляю, что там могло вообще случиться, но предчувствие… У меня было стойкое ощущение опасности, которая никуда не исчезла, она словно затаилась где-то там, в глубине небоскреба, будто выжидая, и эта голубая вспышка на крыше… Нечто необъяснимое. Одно я знала точно: папе и военным не надо туда идти.

\- Все будет хорошо, - он отстранился, его ладони скользнули по моим предплечьям и слегка сжали пальцы обеих рук, - я скоро вернусь, и мы поедем домой. А ты пока присмотри за Юми и Катцу, хорошо? - его взгляд скользнул по Наоми, и я обернулась на машину, где по-прежнему ждали ее дети. Присмотреть за ними… Я старшая… но все равно боюсь. – Тару, слышишь?

\- Что? – я вздрогнула и опять повернулась к папе. – Да-да… Да.

\- Замечательно. – Папа встал и отпустил меня, затем уже обратился к Наоми, которая все так же стояла рядом: - Береги ее, пока меня не будет.

\- Обязательно, - женщина положила обе руки на мое правое плечо. – Соичи… - Она хотела что-то сказать, но слова так и застряли в горле.

\- Все будет хорошо, - он улыбнулся ей и легонько постукал указательным пальцем по левому виску: - Чутье, как всегда, при мне.

Она как-то странно усмехнулась, а в этот момент кто-то из военных за папиной спиной позвал:

\- Доктор Томо, надо торопиться!

\- Иду, - кивнул он и наигранно весело задел меня правым указательным пальцем по носу: - Хотару, выше голову. Я скоро.

В ответ я лишь сдержанно кивнула, и папа вместе с военными направился к главному входу в здание. Двери оказались выбиты, поэтому весь отряд из восьми человек просто прошел внутрь и пропал из виду. Мимо нас опять медики провезли каталку, на которой лежал очередной раненый в белом халате. Я схватилась за руку Наоми-сан, все еще державшую мое плечо, и снова посмотрела наверх. Это странное голубое свечение, уходящее в облака… Что же там, черт возьми, происходит?

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Sailor Moon Crystal OST - Legend Of The Moon; (Хотару и Плутон во сне)

2) Sailor Moon Super OST - Pure Heart; (утро)

3) Dreamfall Chapters Reborn OST – Therapy; (прием у психиатра)

4) Sailor Moon Crystal OST - Hotaru’s Theme; (рассказ Наоми)

5) Naruto OST – Sakura’s Theme; (Наоми предлагает Хотару дружить)

6) Fallout OST - Metallic Monks/Lost Hills; (место происшествия)

7) Dragon Age: Inquisition OST - Champions Of The Just (отец Хотару говорит ей, что должен принять участие в поисково-спасательной операции)


End file.
